Taste of Heaven
by faerietalegal
Summary: Can you fall in love over food? Is there really magic in the air? Wevid Romance. Just a little fluff. Rated K Will find Klaine, Niff, Finchel, and others here. Changed Rating due to the way the story went in latest chapter, but don't worry, it doesn't get much worse than that.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Characters are property of Ryan Murphy, Songs are property of respective owners. Storyline is loosely based on the movie _Simply Irresistible._

Taste Of Heaven

_It's a fine day under his reign_

_He's my queen and I'm his little king_

_He put me up in a whirl_

_And I feel just like a schoolgirl_

"David!" a feminine voice called out. David looked toward the voice and caught the apple thrown at him. "Thanks, Cedes!"

He continued to walk along the farmer's market, stopping at a fruit stand. "Hey Shelby, hi Beth."

Both greeted him with smiles. He looked at the fruits they had for sale. He looked at them, "whats good today, ladies?"

"The plums are nice today, David." Shelby said, her eyes busy bagging fruit for another customer. David looked at Beth who sneakily moved behind her mother and mouthed_ Strawberries. _David smiled at Beth and said, " I could use a pound of the strawberries, please."

He mouthed a thank you to Beth. He looked to see if they had citrus. Not finding any, he paid for the strawberries and moved to the next stall. "Hey, Rachel, hey Finn."

"Dude! It's been a while!" Finn yelled. Rachel slapped his arm. Finn looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes. David smiled at them. Finn looked at David, "Hey man, sorry to hear about the Dalton Cross closing."

Rachel slapped him upside the head as David looked at him in confusion. Finn didn't get Rachel's hint and spoke again "Any idea what you're going to do now, man?"

David looked at him like he had three heads, "I don't know what you've heard, Business has been slow but we're not closing."

"Ignore him, he's just confused." Rachel smiled at David, who nodded. Finn looked at Rachel and pouted. David laughed, bought lemons and bid them good-bye.

David moved on to a stall full of mushrooms and spotted Artie off to the side, keeping an eye on his precious mushrooms. David looked around the stall and noticed all the portobellos were gone. He looked at Artie who had spotted him and broke out in a wide grin. "Hey David. We have some good shiitakes if you're interested."

"No Portobello? Aw I had a recipe I wanted to try with those." David's face fell. Artie apologized, "So sorry David, but Smythe wanted them."

David looked at Artie in confusion, Artie pointed to a thin man in a chef's outfit yelling at an Asian man nearby. David looked and shook his head."Oh well, maybe next time."

"I see you've seen him." A voice behind David spoke up. David turned to look at the voice and saw a woman he didn't know. David shrugged, "Never heard of him."

"Not Smythe, the Asian." The voice told him. David looked back to where Smythe was telling the Asian, "Open your nose, smell the true essence."

David turned to look at the woman behind the voice, "And who are you?"

"Lizzie. Nice to meet you." The Lady smiled at David. " I have some nice crabs."

David looked at her bucket, and shook his head. "I wouldn't know what to do with a crab, thanks anyway."

As David turned to continue his exploration of the farmers market, Lizzie looked into the bucket and sighed. When David was passing by Rachel's stall, he saw Lizzie again. "Wait, weren't you just over there?"

"Take my crabs, David. Your father wants you to start living up to your potential." Lizzie glared at him.

"My father's dead." David peered at her.

"That's no reason to ignore his advice. As they say, the winds of one door closing opens another." Lizzie spoke mysteriously. "Oh, Well. 29 dollars for the crabs."

David sighed and gave her the money. Lizzie smiled at him, "Oh by the way, don't let that one get away."

She pointed to a crab running from the bucket. David groaned but dutifully moved to catch the crab. It led him under a table, and David saw the crab running under a table. David followed the crab to the other side. He thought he saw the crab and grabbed for it. The tablecloth was lifted and David saw a pair of copper eyes looking at him. "Well, I never claimed I had someone try to grope me from under a table. I'm Wes."

David's face burned as Wes held out a hand and helped David up from the ground. David smiled at Wes, "Well, I'm trying to prevent a crab from biting your leg."

With that spoken, Wes felt a pair of pincers on his leg and yelped. David couldn't help but give off a smile that clearly said David was right. "Frisky little guy, isn't he? He's about to be lunch at my restaurant."

"Really?" Wes asked, looking contemplative. David nodded. "I'm making something... Crab Napoleon. It should be incandescent."

"I'm sure it will be." Wes smiled at him.

"You don't look like you belong in the restaurant business. Are you?" David said softly, looking over the suit.

"The suit? Yeah. It does give off that aura. I'm opening one soon. As a matter of fact, I just lost my chef and it looks like you misplaced your crustacean." Wes smiled at David. "Well, good luck with your crab. Hope to see you again."

"You too. Good luck with the opening." David smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Verse used in previous chapter was part of _Little King_ by the Hollowbodies.

Verse in this chapter is from _Busted _by Jennifer Page.

_You're the fever of my night_

_The dream I just can't fight_

_Every time I try - busted_

_You're the shiver up my spine_

_Can't keep my cool in line_

_You catch my eye - busted_

David checked his watch while he waited at the fisherman's stand. He saw he had just under an hour to get back to the restaurant. He looked at Tina and Mike as they wrapped up his order. Tina saw the time and yelled, "Hurry up the Dalton order or heads will roll!"

David smirked at the petite Asian. "Yeah, I don't have a lot of time. And I know Tina wants her favorite meal tonight, right?"

"A man after my heart, Davie." Tina smirked back. Mike fake-glared at David. David smiled at Mike and moved to stand in front of him. "You know I only have eyes for you, Mikey!"

Laughter rang out all over the shop, Mike included. David held out his fist, and mike bumped it. Tina yelled teasingly, "One of these days boys, I'm going to get you two to kiss!"

The two men shuddered in repulsion, having been friends since they were in diapers. David looked at Tina and replied, "Kiss him? That's like kissing my brother!"

Tina called David to the register and placed 2 full bags on the counter. David handed over the payment and yelled, "See whoever at Dalton when u come in!"

He gathered all his purchases and moved as fast as he could toward the Dalton Cross. Entering the restaurant, he spotted his Aunt Emma. She saw him with so many bags and the bucket of crabs. He smiled at her and pointed toward the kitchen. She nodded and grabbed some of the bags. They headed back and started unloading food.

"I saw Finn today." David said without preamble.

"Oh how's he doing? Haven't seen him since he left for training." Emma smiled at him.

"He's fine. He asked me how I felt about the restaurant closing."

"Oh."

While this conversation was going on, in that little basket of crabs, a crab watched the two humans talk and clicked its pincers. It listened closely and kept a keen eye on the events.

"Emma, we agreed to run this place together. Why didn't you come to me instead of trying to hide it?" David peered at her.

"OK, We aren't making it, Davie. We haven't for some time. The mortgage is 5,000 dollars away from paid off but we haven't had the money to cover that and run the restaurant. I've paid as much as we could spare each month, and we both know the mortgage per month is 1,000. The most I have been able to pay is 900. The company understands why but they would like to see the minimum paid each month. Meaning a thousand each month."

David looked at her, "And I'm guessing banks won't loan us due to declining sales. We can't let anyone go because it's just you, me and Thad. I know we have returning customers but honestly, we need new customers."

Emma nodded at him. She could see the stress this was causing him. He looked at her straight in the eye and asked the question neither wanted to ask, "How long before we would have to close down?"

"A month, give or take," was her reply. David nodded.

"We have been here for almost a hundred years. I'm sorry, this seems to be my fault. I am not as good a cook as Dad and Uncle Will."

"Honey, it's not your fault. We knew it would take you time to be like them. They were some of the best chefs and I, for one, am glad you have taken the reins in the kitchen. We both know I'm hopeless in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Verse used here is _That Old Black Magic _by Jessica

Reviews Welcome

_I should stay away but what can I do_

_I hear your name and I'm aflame_

_Aflame with such a burning desire_

_That only your kiss can put out the fire_

"Ever since Elizabeth Hummel opened the doors, Hummels has stood for the best in Fashion. Now, Elizabeth's son Kurt is creating a new tradition by opening the first ever four star restaurant inside a department store, and after an exquisite meal in _Kurt's_, the clients will have a free run of Hummels. It's a whole new concept to fine dining and shopping. Thank you for coming." Wes smiled at the crowd of reporters. Mentally, he cursed Kurt for setting up the press conference when Kurt knew Wes had enough to deal with.

"Mr. Montgomery, Can I clarify some rumors? It's been said you're spending five million to create this restaurant. Isn't this a little extravagant for Hummels and a heavy gamble?" a female reporter asked.

"Well, ma'am it's not a gamble if you have the right ingredients. Again, thank you all for coming." Wes gave everyone a smile. He turned around to see his assistant, Blaine. Blaine looked a little nervous as he waited for the press conference to end. Wes peered at Blaine, "What's wrong, Blaine?"

"There's a curvy guy in your office." Blaine said in a small voice.

"Oh Cheesus, it's Trent. No, Blaine. What is Trent doing in my office without me?" Wes groaned and started walking toward the elevator. Blaine hurried after him and with a worried tone, "I don't know, I offered him a drink, orange juice."

Wes rolled his eyes as the two men stepped into the elevator. He pressed the button to the office floor and they waited nervously until they got to the floor. As they walked down the halls to Wes' office, they spotted the curvy man walking toward them. Trent saw Wes and smiled brightly.

"Wes! Hi, Sweetie! I downloaded my schedule into your computer." Trent rushed to hug Wes and kiss his cheek. Wes had no choice but to slide his arms around Trent.

"I hope you used lube and a condom," Blaine muttered. Trent looked at Blaine, "Did you say something?"

Blaine shook his head. The two men smiled thinly at each other. Wes watched as Trent let go of him and happily said, "I'll see you at lunch, Wes. Nice to see you again, Blaine."

Wes and Blaine waved to Trent as he left. Blaine's face was a _thank god he's gone_ expression. Wes just looked uncomfortable. Wes turned to walk into his office. Blaine followed right behind him. Soon as they got into the office and the door was shut, Blaine smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You two getting serious?"

"No, I'm breaking it off today." Wes replied. "He's not my type and I don't see a future there. We don't like the same things, he thinks I work too much. Every time I plan something, he cancels because he has something better. I tell him my plans for the week, and he just chooses the busiest days to try to make plans with me. I try to plan on days I know we're both free, but he just seems to prefer to make all the plans. I want someone more spontaneous. He wants someone more into his idea of fun."

"Ooh, so you two clash on fun?"

"We clash on every level, Blaine. He thinks I should quit here and get a job with his company. I worked for his company on Kurt's request for 6 months. I have no love for that place." Wes muttered. Blaine nodded. "I remember. When you quit and came here, first thing you did was recruit me away from them. Have I said thank you for that?"

"A million times, Blaine. I thought you were the best worker there and I had no qualms about taking you away. Blainers, I don't think the money or the job is the only reason you agreed to come here. Don't think I haven't seen the looks you shoot Kurt when he's around."

A blush crept up Blaine's face. "Oh Shush, Wes. He's gorgeous. We all know that."

Wes had to agree. "Yeah. He's not my type, but even I can appreciate his looks."

Wes looked up at his schedule and saw Trent's flashing in red. Wes moved to his computer and deleted Trent's schedule. Blaine groaned when he saw the red before Wes deleted it. The two men shared a look at Trent's use of color. They hated red.

"OK, Let's see, we have to meet with Kurt in 10 minutes for an update on the restaurant, then you have your breakup lunch with Trent. After that we have a contractors meeting with Kurt and the Puckerman company. That should be fun." Blaine laughed. Wes shook his head.

"OK, Blainers. I know the Puckerman company is one of the best. There is no denying that, but I can't stand the man and his lewd comments or his wife and her loud voice. Sometimes I wish I had earplugs during those meetings."

Blaine couldn't contain his laughter. "You have to admit, sometimes it's funny to watch Kurt try to deal with those two on a daily basis, Wes. There are days I swear Kurt will kill one or both of them." Wes nodded. The men gathered their things to go see Kurt and left Wes office.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Verse is from _Falling _by Donna Lewis

Reviews welcome

_Where do we go from here_

_Why do we stand in silence waiting for_

_The other to make a move_

_And How do I feel Right now?_

_Stepping out of my private world into_

_Something that scares me so you know_

David stood in the kitchen, stirring a pot of sauce. His sous chef, Thad was finishing off dishes for Finn and Rachel who sat at one of the tables in the dining room. David was glad for his friends from the market who always came to appreciate the food he made from their stalls. He heard the bell signaling more customer arrivals. Thad smiled. "I'm guessing that would be more of our friends, Davie. God, I love those people!"

David laughed, "Probably. They always come here when they're done at the market. We have to be extra good with the fish. Tina wants only the best."

Thad nodded. "Doesn't she always?"

David looked out the porthole of the door separating the kitchen from the dining area. "Yep, It's Mercedes, Artie, Shelby and Beth. Oh fun."

"OK Orders up. Want me to take em out?" Thad looked at David. David nodded, "And take everyone else's order, please. Thank you, Thad."

Thad nodded and left. David heaved a sigh. He wondered how he'd tell Thad about the business

problems. When Thad came back, he put the orders up and looked at David. "Listen Davie. I talked to Emma while you were at the market. She told me about the money problems. I'm sorry to hear we may be closing, I really love this job and being here with you, Emma and the customers. Don't worry, I've got your back. Maybe we can get jobs in another restaurant."

"We could take out an ad, if we could afford it. Shitty chef and sous chef, looking for restaurant to ruin." David said bitterly.

"Oh come on, Davie. Let's get these orders done and talk to the customers." The bell was heard again. David smiled, "That would be the Asians."

Thad handed David the plates for Mercedes and Artie while he took the ones for the mother and daughter team. They left the kitchen and served the four people in a booth. "Hey guys. Welcome to Dalton Cross. Hope you all enjoy your meal."

A pair of small arms snaked around David's waist. David laughed, "Hi Tina!"

Tina muttered, "How do you always know it's me?"

Laughter rang out through the restaurant. Mercedes spoke up, "You always try to surprise Davie with that, he expects it every time he knows you're here, Tina."

Tina pouted, "Oh For Asian sakes!"

Laughter once again traveled. David turned to face Tina and gave her a hug. "You're still my girl, Tina Bella. Just like every lady in here is my belle"

All the girls aww'd and blew David kisses. The guys just laughed, being used to it all. Thad shook his head, "How is it he is popular among the ladies and still can't get himself a man?"

Everyone owl-eyed Thad who just shrugged. Shelby looked at David, "When is the last time you went out on a date?"

David shrugged, but it was Thad who spoke up "about 2 years ago, and that guy was a... umm never mind. There are ladies present."

Everyone got the gist of Thad's comment. David smiled at everyone. But they could tell his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"OK, I have news for all of you, since you're all my most loyal customers and friends. It is not good news, but I honestly can't keep this from all of you. Emma and I had a long talk this morning. The Dalton Cross is struggling and if something does not change in the next month, we could be going out of business."

There were shouts of "Hell no" And "What the hell?" throughout the room. Shelby stood up and walked to David. "I speak for all of us when I say we love you, David, Emma, Thad and The Dalton Cross. We are deeply saddened that this is happening. But we understand."

Everyone nodded. They've all seen businesses close for various reasons. Some of them had to do the same thing with businesses they had owned in the past. Shelby gave David a hug. David was choked up, "You are all loving and wonderful people. I am forever grateful for your friendship, love and loyalty to myself, my father, Uncle Will and the Dalton Cross. I am so sorry that my food has never reached the skills of my father or my uncle."

He ran out the front door. Emma went to follow but changed her mind and sat next to Rachel. Thad took Tina and Mike's orders and went to the kitchen. Everyone else was saddened by David's lack of confidence in himself.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Verse is from _Once upon a Blue Moon_ by Sydney Forest

Reviews always welcome!

_I'll be waiting_

_I'll be watching_

_under a blue moon_

_the taste of heaven_

_Only happens _

_Once in a blue moon_

The door to Hummels opened, Trent moving to hail a cab. Wes was right behind him, a cell pressed to his ear as he talked to someone on the other end. Trent raised an arm while muttering, "Never going to get a cab this time of day." A cab pulled up the minute Trent's hand waved. Trent and Wes looked at each other and rushed into the cab, Trent going in first.

Wes hung up his phone and started a conversation with Trent. But Wes could tell Trent wasn't really paying attention. After a few minutes of trying, Wes gave up and started checking email on his phone.

David had just come out of the Dalton Cross, leaned on the building next to the door and slumped down with tears sliding down his face. He looked positively miserable. He barely noticed the cab stop nearby. Trent got out of the cab yelling into his phone. Wes came out seconds later, talking to Blaine on the phone and digging fare out of his pocket. He thanked the driver, who's name is Lizzie. He looked around and had a minor panic, "Wait a minute, Driver. Where are we?"

Lizzie looked at him, "Do I have to do everything for you?" and drove off.

Wes yelled, "wait, you're a cab... "

Trent looked at his planner and looked around. Wes looked around and spotted David crouched outside the restaurant. Wes exclaimed, "You!"

David cursed under his breath when he heard and saw Wes. Trent spoke up while pointing down the street, "Wait honey, I think Cantrell's this way."

Wes started walking toward David. Trent saw David and said, "Oh perfect. A little person."

David was slightly offended by the title but didn't say anything. As Trent rushed to him, David couldn't help but stare at Wes. _What is he doing here, today of all days?_ Trent got to David first and was about to say something when Wes said, "Hello."

David smiled at Wes and replied with "Hi."

"You two know each other?" Trent looked between them.

"His crab bit me this morning. "

"Really? Do you know where this restaurant is? Cantrell?" Trent asked David holding up his planner with the name written on it.

"Sure. It's, uh, 2 blocks that way." David pointed to his left. Trent looked at Wes and smiled. He was about to walk toward Cantrell when Wes stopped him. "You know, we're here already, we might as well just eat here. Besides, I'm in the mood for a little crab. A little of that crab, it's only fair. And it sounded amazing."

David just stared at Wes while Trent looked over the restaurant. Trent was not very impressed and it showed on his face but Wes was not paying attention. He couldn't stop staring at David who stared back.

Inside the restaurant, all the customers, Thad and Emma were looking through the window and saw Wes and Trent standing there. Emma started humming a song and the rest followed her humming. Everyone went back to their seats. Thad went back to the kitchen, his mind a bit shocked.

Outside, Trent looked at David, "Do you have a menu we can look at?"

David nodded and gestured toward the door. Wes went to the door, opened it and went inside, David was about to follow when Trent blocked him and went in. David muttered to himself, "Of course, What's one more humiliation?"

When David got inside, he moved to the menu rack. Grabbing two, he led the two men toward the table in the middle of the restaurant. He gave each of them a menu, nodded to Emma and walked to the kitchen. Emma walked up to the new customers and smiled. "What would you two like to drink?"

They looked at the drink list and Wes asked for an iced tea. Trent asked for a Long Island iced tea. Emma nodded and went over to the bar, made the drinks and served them.

Emma went back, took the iced tea pitcher and went to refill Mercedes drink. The whole table looked at Emma and Artie couldn't help but comment, "New customers, Emma. Maybe things are looking up."

Emma looked at Artie and smiled. Tina looked over from the table next to Artie, and whispered "I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Verse from _Awakening _ by Battle Lore

This is the longest Chapter so far, but I had to do it justice!

_Open your eyes,  
Wonder my world.  
Breathe and arise,  
It is your throne.  
Wake up my child,  
Cold as a stone.  
The warmth of life,  
I shall grant you...  
_

David entered the kitchen, and saw Thad's face. They looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Oh my god!"

"Which one?" David asked.

"Curvy" was Thad's reply.

David smirked. "So we like them?"

Thad nodded. "The Asian's cute but the curvy is more my type."

The two men looked at each other. Thad could hear David's relieved sigh. They didn't like the same guy. David started to panic. "I told Wes I could make Crab Napoleon. I don't know how to make it. What am I going to do?"

"Better find one of their recipes, Davie." Thad told him.

"Right, I'll just go upstairs and find a recipe." David nodded and left through the door to his apartment. Running footsteps were heard going upward. Thad moved to find a pot and set it to fill with water. A crab is not seen escaping the bucket and moves to sit on a shelf. He looked around and grabbed the bucket of crabs, muttering "If he's ever going to find his inspiration, please let it be now."

In the restaurant, Wes and Trent are sitting at a table talking. Trent looks around, "Honey, there are very few customers here."

"It's a bit late for lunch. We must have come at the end of the rush."

"Hmm. It's so Cleveland." Trent replied, looking around.

Back in the kitchen, David comes back but no recipes are found in his hands. Thad looks up, "Where's the recipe, Davie?"

"I couldn't find one but I found this Saint Hildegard necklace in the box." David looked at Thad. Thad pondered it. "Wasn't St. Hildegard the patron saint of food, herbs and spices?"

David nodded. He looked around the kitchen, then to Thad. Thad looked at him and saw a spark in his eyes. "So, David. Crabs, boil?"

David smiled and nodded. He moved to the door to the dining room. He walked over to Wes and Trent's table. "Sorry that took so long. It will be another fifteen minutes. Will you both be having the crab?"

Wes and Trent responded at the same time.

"Yes"

"No."

David thought to himself _ OK that's really confusing._

"Listen. I was wondering if you could make a simple shrimp scampi, light on the butter." Trent asked.

David smiled and nodded. He then went back to the kitchen.

"Thad, your curvy wants shrimp scampi, light on the butter." David mimicked Trent's voice. Thad looked at him with confusion, "How the hell do you lighten butter in shrimp scampi?"

"Put half the usual amount." David said confidently. Thad stared at David in surprise. David shrugged. "Crabs ready?"

Thad moved to the pot of crabs, "The crabs... are dead."

David and Thad got to work making the food. David started to get a dreamy look on his face as he made the crab dish. "Just once, Thad, I'd like to make a dish really great. That every bite is pure... ecstasy."

Thad smirked and nodded.

"Have you looked up how many ways there are to call something delicious? Savory, tasty, delectable, scrumptious, mouth-watering." David spoke dreamily.

"Yeah, everyone uses a new word to say delicious instead of simply saying it's good." Thad mused, pouring wine into the scampi sauce. He checked the pasta while David put up finishing touches on the Crab Napoleon. David then moved on to finishing up the shrimp scampi and didn't like the way it looked. "How can this look good? No offense to your sous chef skills but I think taking out half the butter is a bad idea on this dish.

All David could think as he finished up the dish was why was Trent with Wes? Trent was too perfect for Wes. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, and those matching shoes. David couldn't help but think that Trent was better suited for Thad than Wes. Thad had the sense of style that was more Trent's alley than Wes could ever hope to have.

Thad looked at the dish and had to agree. "But we both know the customer always gets what they want."

The men looked at each other and nodded. Emma came in, "The people we don't know want their food."

She saw the crab dish and was shocked. "Where did THAT come from?"

Thad pointed to David. Emma smiled, "Wow, Davie!"

David smiled. "OK let's feed them!"

David picked up the dishes and moved to the door. Thad smiled at him and whispered, "Good luck."

David entered the dining space with Emma behind him, and moved so he could place the meals in front of Wes and Trent. "Enjoy your meal, gentlemen."

Wes and Trent thanked him. David went back into the kitchen. One look passed between him and Thad, and they both hovered at the portholes that show the dining area.

Wes looked at Trent, "I've been thinking a lot lately about us and..."

Trent gasped, "Me too! I already feel closer to you! With us merging our schedules, I'll always know where you are."

Wes looked at him funny, then took a bite of the crab. "Oh my god, this is so delicious. It's scrumptious. It's savory, oh my god!"

Trent smiled and picked up a bite of his shrimp scampi. He started to chew on it and immediately started coughing. Wes looked at him, "You okay?"

Trent waved him off until his coughing fit ended. "I think so. You're such a controlling jerk."

Wes looked at Trent bug-eyed. Trent slapped a hand over his mouth, "I don't know why I said that."

Wes only shrugged. He was too enamored of the crab he was eating to listen to Trent. Trent went on a rampage of how he was too good for Wes, basically saying what David had been thinking when the food was made. At one point, Trent looked at Wes and laughed, "What am I doing with someone like you?"

he looked around in disdain. "I hate this place. Nothing matches, it's too Cleveland for me."

Wes pretty much kept eating and barely paid attention to Trent. Trent went to a hutch in the corner and picked up plates that were sitting there. "Nothing here matches! Oh my god!"

He started throwing the plates all over the restaurant. Somehow, Tina almost got a plate to the face, Artie had shards of a plate next to his feet, Mercedes had ducked to avoid being hit with a plate, and Emma was hiding behind the bar.

After he finished, he went back to Wes, picked up the plate of scampi and smashed it into Wes shirt. Wes looked at him in surprise, glad there was a napkin to keep it off his pants. "We're done, Wes. I'm too good for you. See ya around."

Trent left in a huff of superiority. Everyone else looked at each other in fear.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Verse is from _Take your time _by Lori Carson

_Well, maybe it's a sign of the times_

_There is nothing we can't replace_

_well one of a kind is a joy I find_

_When I see your face_

Thad and David ran out of the kitchen right after Trent had left. Thad looked around checking customers. David bent to the floor and started gathering the broken pieces that were all over the floor. Wes sat there in shock of Trent's demeanor. Thad brought a trash can near David. David dumped the broken pieces into the trash, then walked over to where Wes sat. He waved a hand in front of the Asian's face but got no response. David snapped his fingers which brought Wes out of his haze. Wes jumped from his seat, sending the scampi to the floor and managing to avoid it getting on his pants.

"Did all that just happen?" Wes said in a panic.

A chorus filled the room, "Oh yeah."

"I am so sorry for his actions. I don't know what came over him." Wes said, still in a bit of a haze. "I'll gladly replace everything he broke."

David smiled at Wes. "It's okay. Not your fault."

"Thank you but I insist." Wes smiled, and pulled a wallet out of his pant pocket. He pulled out one of his business cards and some cash. He gave David the card, " Here's my card, if you call me I'll replace the dishes. And this for the meal."

Wes set cash on the table. "What's your name again?"

"David Hughes."

"I'm glad to meet you, David. My name is Wes Montgomery." With that, Wes left the restaurant.

Mercedes looked at David from where she sat. "Brother, I hope you plan to get some of that FINE Asian booty."

David turned to look at her, "Cedes! This is the second time I've met the guy! You really think I have those kind of guts?"

She smirked. "What? He's fine."

Every woman in the place nodded in agreement. The straight guys looked hurt. Rachel noticed and said, "Guys, We can admire. It doesn't mean we want to date them!"

David and Thad looked at each other. David smirked at Thad. Thad shook his head."Why don't you guys pick on Thad for his interest in the curvy guy?"

The whole place erupted in shouts. Thad glared at David. David could only laugh. Thad muttered, "I hate you for this."

David grabbed the broom out of Thad's hand and started sweeping up the broken dishes. Everyone in the restaurant helped clean up, then paid for their meals. David went to the front door and got hugs from every woman as they left, plus fist bumps from all the guys. David and Mike helped Artie down the step, seeing how he had his wheelchair. He waved as he watched his friends go. Tina looked back and yelled, "See you later, Davie."

David smiled and went inside the restaurant.

Wes entered Hummels with his mind in the clouds. When he had reached the second floor, Blaine came running to his side. "Wes! What happened to your shirt? Oh my god!"

"Oh, I had the most amazing lunch!"

"Too bad none of it got in your mouth!"

"This is not my lunch, this is Trent's lunch." Wes said, looking down on his shirt. Blaine rushed Wes to his office to change clothes."He didn't take it too well, huh?"

Wes entered his closet, closed the door and started to change while saying, "I don't know what happened. One minute we're having a nice casual conversation, and all of a sudden Trent freaks out. Then he dumps me. Which would normally upset me, if it wasn't for those amazing crab things that made me feel..."

Blaine stared at the closet door, "Oh. Interesting. But you wanted to break up with him!"

"Blainers, I have feelings. He treated me like I was nothing. I don't even know if he ever really liked me. He might have been using me."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Wes." Blaine replied, but he did not sound sorry.

They left the office and started walking toward the restaurant. Blaine stopped them at a mirror and adjusted his suit. "Blainers, it's been 5 years. Kurt's not biting. You should move on. What do you see in him that I don't?"

"It's his legs. I want them wrapped around me. They drive me wild. Come on, help me out. Every gay man has his weakness. What's Kurt's?"

Wes gave Blaine a strange look. "Kurt's? That's easy. He has two. Immortality and Beauty. He wants to be told someone finds him beautiful. And he's desperate for his own immortality, not his mother's."

Blaine looks at Wes, "Beauty and Immortality? Hmm."

They ran into the restaurant that was still under construction. Kurt sighed. "You're late."

"I apologize for my tardiness. Please go on."

"OK. You want to tell me why we pay these two to give me migraines?" Kurt nodded toward where Puck and Quinn stood apart from them, talking.

"They're the best, Kurt. We want the best in the business, remember?"

Kurt had to agree. Then he looked at a design for the floor. "Second question. Why did you spend two hundred thousand on a floor that looks like something out of a MGM musical?"

"It's a stage for a fantasy, and Kurt's will be the grandest restaurant in town. This floor will set the mood sort of like a crab can." Kurt looked at Wes in confusion, but Wes continued, "Sometimes you have to go the extra mile to get the extra dill- dollar."

"I don't like this." Kurt muttered.

Blaine looked at Wes who nodded. Blaine stepped up to Kurt. "Don't forget, by exporting Kurt's to all our stores around the world, there will be articles about you in Vanity Fair, the Times. Not Elizabeth, You. You will be immortal. Plus there may be pictures, and people will see your beauty all over."

Blaine snuck a glance at Wes who smiled. He looked back at Kurt who was contemplating his words. "I like you, Blaine. You think like an executive. You think with your nuts."

Wes hid his snickers. Blaine just responded, "Thank you, Kurt."

"OK, moving on. Let me see the fall catalog." Kurt ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Verse is _Beautiful Girls _by Chris Lloyd

_Beautiful men swallow me whole_

_And that's alright All right_

_Foundations creaky sometimes_

_But the love's in our house._

The Dalton Cross had closed for the night, David was sitting at one of the tables, reading a cookbook. Emma had left to do paperwork at home. Thad was in the kitchen, getting rid of the last of the broken dishes. David honed in on a recipe for Cream Puffs. He couldn't help but think it may be possible for him to make them. Thad came walking over and sat at the same table. "You know, Davie, All the broken pieces are in the trash, I found quite a few embedded in one of the cushions of Cedes' favorite seat."

David smiled at Thad. "Thanks Thad. What do you think of this recipe?"

Thad looked at what David had been focusing on. "Looks good, what about it?"

David's face perked up, Thad looked at him and shook his head. David copied Thad then nodded. Thad looked at David like he was nuts. "David, I don't think so. Let's find the peanut butter cookies."

Thad started ruffling through the pages of the cookbook. David laughed at Thad. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Thad. Go away."

After Thad left, David decided to try to make the recipe. He worked half the night on it and then took himself off to bed. The next morning, Thad came in, arms full of groceries. He looked around the kitchen and saw all the cream puffs that were made and looked gorgeous. Thad was impressed. He called out for David, who yelled "Upstairs, Thad!"

Thad ran upstairs to David's apartment and heard David searching in his bedroom. He walked in and saw David in black dress pants, no shirt and hopelessly searching his closet. David yelled, "I'm in here and hands off the action figurines!"

Thad went to David's dresser and started playing with his Ninja turtle figurines. David came out of his closet holding up a plain white button down, "How's this?"

Thad looked at the shirt, "For what?"

"Buying plates, Uptown."

"Say what?"

"Wes offered to buy us plates, it would be rude not to accept."

"Oh, Wes."

"We have to have plates, Thad."

"I think Curvy from yesterday, he left at least 8. That is all of our customers."

David glared at Thad, "How's this?"

He held up a baby blue polo shirt.

"No."

"So, when I get there, what do I talk to him about? You've seen him, and you know me and how I get shy when I am nervous. So I tend to ramble on and on..."

"Whoa, David! Chill. Just be yourself. "

David held up a black pullover and cleared his throat when he saw Thad wasn't looking. Thad looked up and made a disgusted face, "No, what? Please."

"See, this is what I'm afraid of. Help me, Thad."

Thad smirked. "Buddy, you have to relax. If you want to talk to him about something, Talk about Wicked or Gospel the musicals. He seems to be that type of guy when he's not working."

"OK. I can do that. I've seen both of those musicals. This won't break me. Just gotta relax."

David went back into his closet, came out with a light denim shirt and showed it to Thad. Thad looked at the shirt and at David. David could see the gears in Thad's head turning. "Really, Thad?"

"That one, and a white blazer. Definitely." Thad smirked at David. He put down the figurines and left. David laughed and finished dressing.

David made sure he had his messenger bag with his necessities. He locked up his apartment and went down to the kitchen. He boxed up some of the cream puffs, put the box in his bag and found Emma in the dining area. "I'll be back in time for opening, Emma. Keep an eye on Thad."

Emma nodded at David. Thad gave him a dirty look. David smirked at him.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: As always, Verse is _The Boy from Ipanema _ by Diana Krall

Reviews are welcome.

_Tall and Tan, and young and handsome_

_The boy from Ipanema goes walking_

_And when he passes I smile but he doesn't see_

_No, He doesn't see, he doesn't see me_

Wes came out of the elevator at Hummels and spotted Rory finishing up a display. He was impressed with Rory's work and walked over. "Hey Rory. This is looking good."

"Thanks, Boss." Rory replied. Wes looked it over. "Just remember to admire it, don't adjust it too much. We want it to look natural, not fussy. Good job, man."

"OK, Wes. Thanks." Rory smiled. Wes nodded and walked up the next floor. He spotted Blaine, who was punching into an ipad. "Blainers, what did that tablet do to you? You're punching like you want to kill it."

"Ha ha. So funny, Wes. I'm trying to keep our schedule for the day straight. We have a meeting with the bankers in 10 minutes." Blaine grumbled. Wes nodded in understanding. Wes and Blaine heard a minor crash below and looked down. Wes smirked as he saw David and Rory trying to clean up the display.

David had come in looking for Wes, and asked Rory if he had seen him. Rory had looked around and pointed at the next floor, where Wes was visible. David accidentally hit the table when he tried to maneuver around the display, causing half the display to crash to the floor. Wes walked over, Blaine looked on in confusion.

Wes knelt next to where David and Rory were kneeling, David trying to help Rory pick up the mess. With a smile, Wes looked over and said, "Hi."

David looked up, saw Wes and nervously said hi back. Blaine smiled from where he watched the whole thing. Wes spoke up, "Don't worry about it. Rory, see if you can get Sugar to help you clean up."

Rory nodded and left. Wes couldn't help but smile at David's nervousness, "Guess this makes us even, David. Out of curiosity, do you shop here often?"

David shook his head, "Oh no. Not that often. Haven't been here in a few years. I thought you said you'd replace the plates."

"Oh yeah. I did say that didn't I? I thought you'd just send me the bill." Wes looked confused. David looked down at his hands. "Um don't you sell plates here?"

"Oh, yeah we do. They're on the fourth floor." Wes smiled.

"Oh. Right. Do all these elevators go to four?"

"Yes. Pick one, press four."

"Yeah, Thanks. I'm sorry about that." David said as he accidentally knocked into the display again, sending more tumbling. Wes couldn't help but grin as he watched David walk toward the elevator.

"You know, there is a beautiful new line from India that would look really good with your place. It's on a shelf on your left under the blue Gustav. Can't miss it." Wes spoke up. David turned around to look at him as he spoke. David looked at him, "What? I can't hear you."

Wes looked at him, grinned. "Never mind, I'll show you."

The two men walked to the elevator. Wes pressed the button to call it and within seconds, the elevator appeared. Wes let David in first and then followed, pressing the correct button. The doors closed and the elevator rose. Upon opening, David looked around and saw all the china they had.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, David." Wes voice was small.

"Don't worry about it, Happens all the time." David smiled. Looking around, David saw the line Wes was describing and knew it would work.

David looked at Wes, "So is your boyfriend okay?"

"Oh he's fine. He's not my boyfriend anymore though." Wes spoke with confidence.

"Oh I"m sorry."

"Don't be. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. He's usually so calm and collected. It was odd." Wes spoke distractedly.

"OK. I'll take the plates from the India line, the blue ones above it and the silver on that shelf over there. Eight of each, please." David said, pointing to each.

"Eight each?"

"Is that too much?"

"No. Not at all. Sugar, Can you make a note? Eight each of the Mumbai, the Gustav and the Elizabeth. Plates only. I'll sign if you give me the bill." Wes told her, smiling at David. David smiled shyly back. David felt his phone go off and checked. He saw Emma's text. "Oh shoot. I have to go. They need me at the Dalton Cross."

Wes nodded. "Why don't I walk you out?"

They strolled through the store to the front door, talking about nothing in particular. When they got to the front door, Wes was cornered by Blaine who reminded him of the meeting he had ten minutes ago with the bankers. Wes nodded, smiled at David. "I'm glad you came up."

"Oh, I forgot." David moved to look in his bag. He pulled out a blue box with white lettering. Smiling at Wes and holding it out to him, " Your lunch came with dessert. I love dessert. It's the whole point of the meal."

Wes looked at the box, and David. Blaine smirked from where he stood. Wes thanked David who went through the doors and left. Blaine looked at Wes, "Oh Lord. You just broke up with Trent, and you've got your eye on him now, don't you? Wes, you're not allowed to ask him out for 5 days. Your rule, remember?"

Wes nodded. "Let's go to that meeting."

Wes moved to his office, putting the box in the fridge hidden in his desk. He went to the meeting. It was a long and boring one. When it was done, Wes and Blaine went back to Wes office. Blaine asked if Wes wanted him to get their usual coffee, Wes nodded. Blaine left. Wes sat at his desk and started doing paperwork for the new restaurant. Within 10 minutes, Blaine was back. He gave Wes the coffee and sat at the couch perpendicular to Wes desk. Blaine kept an eye on Wes as the paperwork slowly got complete. After finishing most, Wes started to feel Blaine's eyes on him and looked up. "What is it, Blainers? Are you having fun boring holes in my forehead?"

"I'm just curious. Do you really like this David guy?" Blaine watched Wes closely. Wes nodded at Blaine. Blaine smiled at him. "Hope you invite him here again sometime, Wes. He does seem to be a nice guy from what I have seen."

Wes could only stare at Blaine as he left.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Verse is _Can't be tamed_ by Miley Cyrus

As always, reviews are appreciated.

Long chapter, it ran away from me! Next Chapter will do the same thing I am sure.

_I'm like a puzzle,_

_ but all of my pieces are jagged._

_ If you can understand this,_

_ we can make some magic_

Wes had just finished the last of the paperwork when Blaine came back in an hour later, a frazzled Sugar right behind him. Sugar looked apologetic and Blaine was running through his I pad when they entered. Wes could see both were extremely worried about his reaction, "What is it, guys?"

Blaine nodded at Sugar, inviting her to speak. Sugar looked at Wes, "I'm very sorry. Wes. I just found this out 10 minutes ago. The Gustav you ordered is out of stock."

Wes looked at Sugar, then Blaine. Blaine was nervous. "Okay. So we remove the Gustav from the floor and replace it with something else. Why is this a problem?"

Blaine looked at Wes, "You ordered it for David, remember? I believe it is a replacement of the dishes Trent broke."

Wes face palmed, "Oh Right. I see why you two brought this to my attention. Thank you both. Blaine, Get David on the phone and ask him to meet me here tomorrow, I'll explain and maybe he and I can find a replacement. This is sad, those plates would look really well at the Dalton Cross."

Blaine could tell Wes was musing over it. "Well, we do have a new set coming in today, it is almost similar to the Gustav. Maybe he would like it."

Blaine handed Wes a printout. Wes looked it over and had to agree. "OK, people. Let's get the Gustav removed and these put in it's place."

Sugar and Blaine nodded at Wes. The three left the office and walked to China. Wes saw the employees standing around and spoke up, "OK, Joe. Help Sugar take down the Gustav. It's no longer in stock. We have a new set replacing it. Get those up as well."

Joe nodded and he and Sugar proceeded to clear off all the blue plates on a shelf. Blaine went to the storage area and got the new dishes. Bringing them out, he opened one of the boxes and was surprised. "Wes, these are better than the Gustav!"

Wes came over and looked, he had to agree. "OK let's get these situated. I see by my watch the store will be closing in 10 minutes. So we have to hurry."

Everyone worked together and within five minutes all the Gustav dishes had been replaced. Wes and Blaine looked over their schedule before closing and saw they had the night free. Wes looked at Blaine when he cleared his throat. "David has agreed to be here at 9am tomorrow. I didn't give him a reason, figured you'd like to do that."

"Thanks, Blaine." Wes smiled and walked over to an intercom. The Closed bell had just rung throughout the store. "Attention All Employees. Finish up whatever you're doing and have a good night, I'll see those who are working tomorrow when they arrive. Thank you all for being part of Hummels!"

Cheers resounded throughout the store, and a steady clatter of feet was heard as people finished up and went to clock out. Wes nodded at Blaine who breathed a sigh of relief. They proceeded to close down the store and went home for the night.

The next morning, Wes was seen at 8:45am pacing his office. Blaine came in, and laughed. "Relax, Wessy. It's just a meeting with a gorgeous guy. Not like you're going to date him anytime soon."

Wes glared at Blaine.

Meanwhile, David was wringing his hands as the taxi drove him to Hummels. David couldn't help but feel he was out of his depth. Even his conversations with Emma and Thad had not quelled the nerves. He had to wonder why he was being asked to come back to Hummels after what he thought was a disaster yesterday. He had been positive he made a fool out of himself in front of Wes.

All too soon, the taxi stopped in front of Hummels and David got out, paid the driver and went to the front doors. He took a few calming breaths and entered the massive store. He saw the girl who had taken the order yesterday standing there. "Sugar, right?"

She nodded. "You must be David. Come on, I'll take you to the offices."

David smiled at her. "Thank you so much, Sugar."

A nod and the two started walking. David felt like he was in a maze. Walk to an elevator, take it to a floor, walk down what seemed like 5 hallways. Stop at a door where Sugar knocked. Hearing Blaine call out did little to smooth over David's nerves. Sugar opened the door and peeked in, "Your 9am appointment is here, Mr. Montgomery."

Groans were heard inside the office, "Sugar! What have I told you about formality?"

"Don't do it unless you tell me to?" She said cheekily, causing David to laugh.

Sugar winked at him. Wes and Blaine heard David's laugh and sighed, saying together, "Someone finds her amusing, great."

David smirked, "She's a lot like my friend Tina. Always good for a laugh."

Sugar squealed, "Oh my god. Tina Chang?"

David nodded.

Sugar laughed, "Oh don't tell me you're Davie? That girl talks about you like you hung the moon and stars."

The two laughed. David nodded. Wes looked at Sugar, "Are you going to come in or keep our guest out in the hall all day., Miss Motta?"

Sugar looked suitably guilty and pushed the door open to let David in. "Can I call you Davie?"

At David's nod, She pouted. "I have wanted to check out the Dalton but you are always closed when I have a day off."

David smiled, "Well, We're having a party a week from tomorrow. It's Tina's birthday but she doesn't know. Here's an invite."

David ruffled through his bag and handed Sugar an invitation. Sugar squealed. David laughed. Sugar looked at her watch, "OK time for me to get back to work. Thank you, Davie!"

With that, she left. Blaine and Wes looked at each other confused. Blaine looked at David, "Do you know a lot of women? Or are you just naturally charming?"

David looked around nervously, "Most of the women I know are married, and I went to school with them. Why?"

"You just seem to get all the ladies squealing after you. I swear yesterday when you were leaving, I saw women swoon behind you." Blaine looked around, confused.

David shrugged, "Nah, they just like me. Some say I remind them of their little brother. Now, why did you ask for this meeting?"

Wes snapped out of his trance that started when Sugar had let David in the room. He shook his head, "Remember the blue plates you wanted yesterday? We just found out they are out of stock, so I wanted to take you to pick out another design to make up for those ones."

David nodded, "Makes sense."

Wes and Blaine nodded. Wes looked at David, "OK let's go."

With that, the two men walked out of Wes office toward the elevator. Hitting the button, Wes smiled at David and saw him go from the personable guy he was with Sugar to the shy quiet guy Wes knew him as. It surprised Wes to see David was not as confident with men as he was with women. The elevator pinged, they got on and Wes pressed 4. The two men stayed quiet until they reached the floor. Wes allowed David to leave the elevator first and they walked to the plates section. "OK, David. These are our replacements for the Gustav plates you wanted yesterday, but feel free to look around and pick something."

David smiled at Wes and nodded. He looked at the new plates and thought they were perfect. "Why don't you just get those ones? They are very similar to the ones I asked for yesterday, and it works just as well."

Wes nodded. He saw Sugar hovering, nodded at her. She smiled at him. Wes smiled at David. "Okay, let's go back to my office. Unless you have something to do for your restaurant?"

David shook his head. The two men went back to Wes office. Once they got there, Wes showed David to the couch across from his desk. Blaine smiled at David and offered him a drink. David looked at him, "Water, please. Thank you."

Blaine nodded and left. "He doesn't take your order?"

Wes laughed, "Blaine? He has known me for 5 years, he pretty much knows my drink order by now."

David nodded, "Didn't think of that. Explains a lot."

Wes looked at David, "Hmm?"

"He seems to know you very well. I've seen quite a few times that he's done something for you without asking if it's what you want or need." David explained.

Wes nodded. "Okay, The plates should be at the Dalton Cross by tomorrow."

Wes went to the fridge under his desk and saw the box of puffs. "Oh lord. I can't believe I forgot!"

David looked at him funny, Wes pulled the box out of his fridge and set it on his desk. David laughed, "You forgot your dessert yesterday? I don't know if I should be surprised or appalled."

"Busy day, I'm glad I have a fridge in here some days." Wes said guiltily. David nodded. "Understandable, I have days where I forget to eat because I'm running all over the place."

Wes opened the box and saw the perfect puffs inside, "Wow, these look really good."

At that moment, Blaine came in. He put a cup in front of Wes and moved to give David the bottle of water. "Wes, stop staring at the food and eat it. I know you haven't eaten breakfast this morning."

Wes and Blaine had a glaring contest until Wes stomach growled. David held his stomach as he laughed at the two men. Blaine smirked at David. "This is a daily occurrence. Some days I have to force him to eat."

"Thad could tell you the same about me." David smiled. "Who's Thad?"

"My best friend and sous-chef. He likes to say he's my brother from another mother." David replied.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Verse is _Angel of the Forever Sleep _ by Marcy Playground

Sorry for absence. Explained in profile.

_Hello_

_I have come from heaven_

_Down_

_On these things, my Angel Wings_

_Hold on to them_

_Tight_

Blaine smirked, looked at the time. "Oh boy. Wes, I'm gonna set up for the meeting we have later. I'll get you 10 minutes before, OK? Keep your phone on you. Nice to meet you, David. Oh and David, please make sure he has his phone if you two leave the office."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother. Why are you my assistant again, Blainers?"

"Because I put up with your issues, Wessy." Blaine stuck his tongue out at Wes, making David chuckle.

Blaine waved and left. David looked at Wes, and saw he was staring at the food again. "You know, Wes, it would help if you ate it, like Blaine said."

Wes took one of the puffs out and bit into it while looking pointedly at David. He was about to say "Happy now?" but his mouth felt like it had exploded with vanilla godliness. David watched Wes face as it registered shock and then pleasure. David smiled as he watched. Wes ogled David as he ate the puff. "Damn, this is magical."

David couldn't help but preen internally. Wes finished off the puff he was eating, his eyes wide. He took one look at David, grabbed his phone. He stood up, pocketed his phone, grabbed David's hand and the last puff. David felt himself get pulled out of Wes office, down a hall and toward a plywood door. Wes stopped suddenly, bit into the puff in his hand and offered it to David. David bit into it and looked surprised. Wes finished off the puff and took David into the unfinished restaurant. Wes showed David to the door to the kitchen where they could hear Chef Smythe talking in french about truffles. As they listened, the men snickered. David couldn't help but ask, "What is he doing?"

"He's out of his noodle." Wes moved them out so they wouldn't be overheard and showed David the dining part of the restaurant. David was very impressed. He slowly spun around, unknowingly moving away from Wes.

Wes watched David as he looked around, then looked at Wes again. David smiled as he looked around, thinking this would be his dream restaurant. His eyes went back to Wes, and he beckoned Wes closer to him. Wes couldn't help but stare into David's eyes. In Wes mind, the two men had a dance moment. Reality was, they just stood there staring at each other. Blaine entered the restaurant, and saw them standing there. He smiled and then walked over. "Um, Wes. Sorry to interrupt. Meeting is in 10 minutes and..."

Wes came out of the staring and saw Blaine. "Oh yeah, Thanks Blaine. Kurt coming?"

Blaine nodded. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched the two men. Kurt came in and saw the staring contest. He looked at Blaine, who snickered. Wes looked up and saw Kurt. "Yeah. Coming. Just a sec."

David smiled at Wes, "Go. I have to get back to work myself anyway. Thanks for inviting me up and the plate changes, Wes."

David squeezed Wes arm and walked over to where Blaine stood. He thanked Blaine for his help and then left. Wes stared after him. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Wes, while Blaine just kept alternating between a smirk and a snicker. Wes glared at Blaine, "Shut up, Blaine. OK, Kurt let's do this."

David left Hummels and hailed a cab. He gave the address to Dalton Cross and sat back, his mind replaying his day. His phone rang with the tune of "Hey, Soul Sister" and David can't help but smile. He got out his phone and laughed, "Hey Thad."

"Man, are you coming in? We open in an hour!" Thad is heard yelling. David laughed, "On my way now, buddy. Relax. Has all the food been delivered? I've got an idea for a meal."

Thad confirmed delivery and had to ask, "You got inspired, Davie?"

David laughed and proceeds to tell Thad his idea for that night's menu. Thad is heard writing everything down. The men spend the rest of David's ride talking about the menu and the plans for the next day's menu. The cabbie is listening and looks at David. "Hey man, Tonight's menu sounds really great. I may stop by!"

David smiled and nodded. They pulled up to the restaurant and David hands the cabbie the fare and his card. "Stop by anytime. We close at 11pm."

The cabbie nodded and left.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Verse from _You're having my baby _ by Paul Anka

_The need inside yourselves_

_I see it showin'_

_Whoa, the seed inside ya, baby_

_Do you feel it growin'?_

_Are you happy you know it?_

Over the next three weeks, David's inspiration continues. Business at the Dalton Cross booms as David's cooking improves. A month after David and Emma's conversation about closing, Emma looks at David. "Davie Bear, It's time for a "State of Business" chat."

David looks at her and sees her smile, "Uh oh. Thad! She wants a business talk! Hide me!"

Thad came running, saw David looking a little nervous and Emma laughing. Thad snickered, "If we are still closing, Emma's full of it. We had to hire on Niff! Come on!"

Emma and David looked at Thad, "Niff?"

"Nick and Jeff?" Thad rolls his eyes.

Both nodded, remembering the couple. They were solid workers, but pranksters and customers raved about the two men. Just then, the door opened and the two men came in. Thad smirked, "Hey, Niff."

David watched as the two men smirked at Thad, looked around and saw David. The blond guy spoke up, "Wait, We've never met you. You must be our esteemed leader, David."

David nodded. "You're Nick and Jeff? I've seen you guys in and out of the kitchen, but I'm so focused on the food, I guess I never got to know you guys. Sorry about that."

The brunette smiled, "I'm Nick. Blondie here is Jeff. It's OK, Davie. We can call you Davie?"

David nodded, "Everyone else tends to after a while. So as long as you don't call me Crabby, we're good."

The two men laughed. Jeff looked at David, "Um, question for you, boss. How do you feel about gay men?"

"Well, Being gay myself, and knowing quite a few gay men and some bi men like Thad here, I'd say the question is kinda easy to answer." David looked at Nick and Jeff. When he noticed the matching rings, he smirked. "Thad and Emma, I believe you two did a supremely awesome, completely unplanned thing."

Thad and Emma looked at David curiously. Jeff and Nick laughed. "I think he figured us out, Blondie."

"Welcome to the family, Married couple!" David laughed at the two men. Thad and Emma looked at the two and screamed in happiness. Nick and Jeff held up their left hands, identical silver bands shining. David went to one of the fridges and pulled out a lemon cheesecake he had planned to use for Tina's baby announcement later that day. "Who's up for celebratory cheesecake?"

Cheers erupted throughout the kitchen. Questions were asked about the marriage and how the couple met. Cheesecake was passed around and the five of them sat around enjoying the cake and talking. Jeff explained they had gotten married just two weeks prior to starting the job. David spent the celebration getting to know the new couple. He found that Nick was the more organized, while Jeff was the more fun. David thought about how he could give them more work than they were doing now, being waiters for the restaurant. David looked at the time, "Oh crap. We have a private party in an hour. Emma, you know what Tina likes in terms of decorations, right?"

At Emma's nod, he shooed her out. Nick and Jeff looked at David, "Tina? The Asian girl?"

David nodded at them. They both smiled. "Oh yeah, she told us she had a party planned here. It's today? OK let's get it all done."

David smiled at them. He set Jeff up on the drinks front, having learned Jeff was a bartender. Nick smiled at David and mouthed a thanks. David looked at Nick, "You know any good desserts you can make for her party?"

Nick looked at him, thought about it and smiled. "I've got just the thing. Was that cheesecake supposed to be for her party?"

David nodded. Nick asked if David could make a lemon sauce based on the cheesecake, David happily agreed and did so while Nick worked on a base. Once the desserts were complete, they got ready for the party. David left the kitchen to welcome Tina and the rest to the restaurant. After everyone arrived, David nodded to Thad who stood outside the kitchen doors. Thad opened the kitchen doors and everyone saw the food. David smiled at everyone, "Buffet style for lunch. Dessert will be served. Please go in and help yourselves, guys. Tina, You're amazing. You will always be my belle, you know. But I have a serious question, What the heck are we celebrating?"

Tina smirked mischievously, Mike looked like he wanted to laugh. "Well, Davie. I love you too, Remember when we first met and I said that all I ever wanted was to have you be stuck with me for life?"

"Yeah. But seeing as I'm gay, it ain't gonna happen unless...OH MY GOD!" David stared at Tina in shock. Tina and Mike whooped, and Tina exclaimed, "I"m pregnant! Davie, Better get your godfather instincts sharpened!"

Screams and hollers filled the whole restaurant. David ran to Tina's side and enveloped her in a bear hug. "Oh, I get a lifetime Davie Bearie! YAY!"

Laughter rang out at Tina's words. The party continued for a while, dessert got served, and laughter reigned until Tina looked at the clock. "OK guys, cleanup time. Dalton Cross has to open in an hour."

David nodded. He was ready to say goodbye to his friends when he saw they all were helping clean up and get dishes done. He smiled at them. He really had the best of friends.

Upon the finish of cleanup, David motioned Tina and Mike to the kitchen. The three of them went in, and closed the doors. David looked at them, "Just wanted a private moment to say congrats on the new baby. You guys are never getting rid of me now, you hear?"

Mike smiled at David, "We don't want to. You've been our best friend since we moved here. You've heard Tina say multiple times she wants you as part of the family. So when we found out we were pregnant, first words out of her mouth were "David is godfather. I don't give a..." and honestly, I was thinking the same thing. So if you accept now, You better warn whoever you end up married to that you have a godchild cuz you know what she's like." Mike nodded toward Tina.

David and Tina laughed. Thad entered the kitchen, "Ok Asian Fusion, get that girl off her feet. We want healthy and happy! Besides, we gotta get this place open!"

Tina and Mike hugged David and Thad, then left.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: As always, Verse is

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody_

_Who can comfort me_

_oh yeah_

While David had his party, Wes was having the longest day of his life. He had a meeting with Kurt to go over catalogs for the Fall and Winter lines in the stores. Then he spent, in his opinion, an ungodly few hours listening to Smythe talk about food preparation for the upcoming opening. He could not believe the opening was two months away. He looked at Blaine at the end of the meeting with Smythe, Blaine shook his head and mouthed _bankers next_ at him. Wes stared at Blaine, fear in his eyes. Blaine shrugged.

After the meeting with Smythe, they went to the bankers meeting which took until 1pm. Wes was ready to run away, and Blaine was in complete agreement. The two men looked at each other after the bankers meeting and ran for Wes office. Blaine checked Wes schedule, "Oh thank god, we have 2

hours of downtime!"

Wes breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he loved his job, his mind had not been on the job since David was there a month ago. Blaine smirked, "Want some dreaming time, Boss?"

Wes glared, "Dreaming of what?"

"David. Who else? I've been hearing rumors going around since he was last here. Apparently the employees noticed your distractedness since then. I am trying to kill any of course."

Wes smiled, "Thanks, Blaine."

"Yeah, I know. You can't live without me."

The two men laughed. Then the phone rang.

Blaine picked up the phone, "Hello. Hummels. Blaine Anderson speaking."

"Hey Blaine. It's David. Could I please speak to Wes?"

"Hold on a sec." Slapping the phone to his chest, "Wes, it's David."

Wes held out his hand for the phone. Blaine smirked and handed it over. "Hello, David. It's Wes. May I ask why you're calling?"

"Oh um I wanted to invite you..." Wes could hear some hesitancy, " to eat? Oh to invite you to dinner tonight at the restaurant."

"Oh, let me check my schedule." Wes slapped the phone to his chest. "Oh god."

Blaine brought up Wes schedule and saw Wes had nothing after 5pm that day. Wes thought about it a little too long and then brought the phone back to his ear, "I have a dinner meeting that starts at 7pm."

"Oh. OK, Well I'll be here later if you maybe want to stop by afterward." David was biting his lip.

"Sure, if it's not too late." Wes said. Blaine was shaking his head at Wes.

"Maybe I"ll see you... sometime." David said and hung up. Wes hung up and looked at Blaine. Blaine shook his head in frustration, "You've been a bad boy, Wes. Very bad."

David glared at Thad and growled, "Thanks, Thad!"

"So the guy can't come tonight. Maybe another night?" Thad looked sheepish. Nick shook his head. Jeff pouted. "Who's this Wes?"

"Asian VP of Hummels. Very sexy but not my type. Very much Davie's type though." Thad smirked at Niff. The married couple whistled at David. Nick looked slightly confused.

David looked around. "Back to work, people."

"David, Can I take tomorrow off? I'll leave Blondie here. Just need to do something." Nick asked. David looked around, "Thad, how many bookings tomorrow?"

"Light day, Mondays are our lightest day. Was gonna ask if either Jeff or Nick wanted the day off. Sorry guys, can only give it to one of you." Thad replied. Nick nodded, "I'll take it. Sorry, Blondie."

Jeff shrugged, "Not like I have anything I need to do. I usually sleep on my days off or watch movies. Besides, Davie is more entertaining than movies."

Everyone looked at Jeff and laughed. "What? He knows tricks I wanna learn!"


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Verse from _take your time_ by Lori Carson

I am not trying to add smut, but there is a VERY light form in this chapter. May have more kissing in later chapters, but Am changing Rating as a precaution. Use your imagination for the rest. Thanks. And To reviewers, Thank you!

_I know how _

_To Wait_

_For Love_

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_I was frightened._

It was 8pm, Wes sat at his office desk going over facts and figures for _Kurt's._ Blaine came in, saw how Wes was behaving. He could not help but smirk. Then he recalled a phone call he had received just that afternoon. "Wes, Can you spare 10 minutes for a quick meeting around 9am tomorrow?"

Wes looked at Blaine, "If the schedule calls for it, I can."

Blaine nodded at Wes, "Just didn't want to surprise you in the morning with it. Figured I'd check in before I added it. Besides, it was demanded and I didn't have the heart to say no."

Wes shrugged. He couldn't find it in him to care at that point. Blaine could tell. Blaine looked at the time, looked at Wes. "OK, we know I hate interfering in your life, but I gotta say this. You look like you're avoiding something, my friend."

"The phone call with David kinda freaked me out."

"Why? He's a good guy. I like him."

"Because, Blaine, I only met him a few times, and I can't get him out of my head. I am having daydreams of him, and I just..."

Blaine looked at Wes and saw the panic in his eyes. "Oh. I see. Are you planning to visit him tonight?"

Wes nodded, "Just gotta change clothes."

Blaine started humming. Wes glared. "Gawd, I violently dislike that song, Blainers."

Blaine laughed. Wes started cleaning up his desk, and then moved to his closet to change. Half an hour later he came out in white denim and a maroon button down. He held up a white blazer and black leather jacket. Blaine wasn't looking at him, so he cleared his throat. Blaine looked up, saw the outfit. "Leather."

Wes smiled, went back into his closet, and came back out within minutes, leather jacket on his arm. Blaine smiled at him. "I may not be the most fashion forward person, but even I know that outfit needed leather."

"It's a good outfit, you think?" Wes looked worried, Blaine nodded. "Buddy, If I wasn't in love with K and you didn't have the hots for David, I'd be all over you by now."

A knock sounded on the door, Blaine went to answer. By the change in Blaine's breathing Wes knew it was Kurt. "Good evening, Blaine. Is Wes here?"

Blaine stepped aside and allowed Kurt to enter. Kurt saw Wes outfit. "Oh my. Do we have a hot date tonight, Wesley?"

Wes shrugged. "Going to see a friend."

Kurt nodded in approval, "Love the outfit, it suits you very well. Just missing a jacket, it's chilly out there."

Wes pointed to the leather jacket he had hung over the back of the couch. Kurt looked at it and nodded in approval. "OK, I am going home. Please close up the store before you two leave. Have a good night, gentlemen."

Both men responded in kind. Kurt left the office. Wes and Blaine looked at each other, rolled their eyes and proceeded to shut down the office. They finished in a short time and locked up as they went through the store. Blaine went to the sound system and announced, "Text Blaine if you're still in the building. Otherwise, We are locking up. You have 10 minutes."

A minute later, a text came in. Rory was heading toward the front door. He met Wes and Blaine there. "Nobody else in the building, sirs. I was just cleaning up the makeup counters when I heard your announcement."

Both men nodded, smiling at the new guy. Wes spoke up, "Thank you, Rory. Let's get out of here."

The three men went their separate ways, Blaine toward the subway a block away, Rory went the opposite way of Blaine and Wes moved to catch a cab. Wes gave the cab driver an address a few blocks from The Dalton Cross. Wes did some shopping, then saw a potted plant of vanilla orchids. He went to the seller and purchased the plant. He looked at his watch and saw it was late. He went to walk by the restaurant when he saw David come out with a few other men. Two of the men looked familiar, and Wes watched David bid the men goodbye. The two men left and David turned around, locked the door when Wes came up to him, David turned around and saw Wes. "Oh my. Hi Wes, Gosh. It's really late."

Wes nodded in agreement. "Was hoping you'd still be here."

David smiled at him. "You must be exhausted."

"Those meetings just go on forever."

"Yeah, we were so busy here too. Kicked our last party out half an hour ago."

"Wow. You guys are doing better? Last I heard, you had issues. Sorry I haven't been around. Restaurant takes up all my time these days."

David shrugged, "Hey, I work in the business, I know what it's like. Nice flowers."

"They're for you. I saw them and thought you may love them." Wes watched David's face. David broke out into a rare smile. "Vanilla orchids. You rarely see these anymore."

Wes watched David's face as he smelled the flowers and gazed at them.

David smiled, "I guess this is where we finished dinner and say goodnight."

"We could do that. But did we have dessert?"

David looked at Wes and smiled. Wes continued, "I'm still hungry, so if you know a place that's open, I'd love to get some dessert."

David smiled and nodded at Wes, then turned around to unlock the Cross. They moved through the place and were soon in the kitchen.

David took the plant from Wes and put it on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He went to the fridge, pulled out the last of the lemon cheesecake. A bowl came out as well. David set the cheesecake to warm up on the leftover heat of his griddle. Grabbing a pot, he set it on a burner, turned the burner on low and poured the vanilla custard into the pot. Wes found a seat at the island after taking off his jacket, hanging it on a hook and watched David cook. He was surprised by how well David seemed to enjoy the kitchen.

They had innate chit chat while David worked. At one point, David looked at Wes. "So how was your meeting?"

Wes looked sheepish, "I lied, there was no meeting. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I guess because I am sorry."

David laughed, "It's OK. My last table left an hour ago. So I am sorry too."

"Now I feel bad."

"Don't. Because then I'm going to feel badly for making you feel worse."

"Then I"ll feel worse for making you feel bad twice." Wes smirked at David.

David laughed, "We're both sorry."

"We're both sorry." Wes smiled at him. David looked at the orchids, a small smile on his face. He leaned over and picked a handful carefully. Wes watched in fascination. David slowly dropped each bloom into the pot of vanilla custard he had in front of him. He slowly stirred it into the custard and a cloud of vanilla smoke made it's way out of the custard. David looked at it in confusion.

Nobody noticed the little crab on the shelf move it's pincers like a wand. The cloud slowly enveloped Wes and the island in it's fog. David continued to stir, not noticing the changes in the room. Soon, the fog slowly made it's way back into the pot, and Wes stared in fascination. "That's incredible."

David looked at him in confusion, "It's just vanilla and flowers, Wes."

Wes slowly got off the stool he had been sitting on. He moved around the island until he stood in front of David. He couldn't help staring at David, his eyes roaming the face in front of him. A thumb swiped the custard that had somehow landed on David's cheek. Whispers were spoken as Wes looked at David. David could only look in confusion as Wes brought his head closer to David. David heard Wes say, "It's sweet and a little spicy" before Wes cupped David's cheeks between his hands and slid his mouth over David's. The two men kissed, and it quickly escalated. A fog enveloped the kitchen and streamed out into the dining room. Wes slowly slid David down to the floor, their mouths and hands roaming.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: _Wedding day_ by Seal is where Verse is from.

_This day, We're gonna win it_

_Givin' you all above_

_Many minds will recall with us tomorrow_

_Following our love_

Wes arrived at Hummels in a daze. Blaine saw him and was knocked back. "WES! What the heck?"

Wes looked at him funny. Blaine was staring at him. "You look different, and you're acting different. What happened last night?"

"Heaven." Wes replied, smiling. Blaine looked at him like he had lost it. "Okay. I'm guessing you had a REAL good night. David?"

Wes nodded. "Let's get to work, Blainers. It's 10 to 9am. Don't we have a short meeting?"

Blaine nodded. They walked around the store, Wes saw Rory panicking. "Rory, What's wrong, buddy?"

"Your 9am is in your office. When you're done, We gotta talk." Rory whimpered.

Wes nodded. "Come to my office. Wait outside, soon as the meeting's over, we'll discuss it."

The three men walked to Wes office. Blaine and Wes went inside, Rory moved to Blaine's desk in the next office and muttered to himself. Wes saw Nick, and gasped. Blaine smiled at Nick. "Nicky! What are you doing here in town?"

"I live here now, Wessy. I got married 2 weeks ago." Nick smiled at the men.

"Wait, Married?" Blaine and Wes both shouted.

"Yeah. Surprised?" Nick waggled his eyebrows at them. "Only if it's a girl, Nicky."

Blaine laughed. Wes snickered. Nick looked at them, "Remember Jeff?"

"Yeah, your best friend for life. The beta to your alpha." Wes recited Nick's old speech about Jeff from long ago. Blaine peered at Nick, "Wait a minute. Please tell me you married Jeff!"

Nick nodded. Wes and Blaine jumped on Nick with hugs and congratulations. Nick smiled. Once they were done hugging it out, Nick looked at Wes, "OK, I have a serious question for you, Wesley. Have you met David from the Dalton Cross?"

Wes nodded. Nick peered at him, "What are your intentions toward him?"

Blaine smirked, Wes looked nervous. "I am not sure, Nick. He's gorgeous, kind, and one of the sweetest men I've ever met. But I don't want to rush into a relationship with him, I actually want to court this guy."

Nick smiled at Wes. "I'm glad. David is a special guy."

Wes nodded at Nick, "Yeah, he is. How do you know him?"

"I work for him. Jeff and I both do." Nick replied. Wes smiled, Blaine laughed. "Dude, you just gave Wes and I a reason to visit that place more often!"

Nick laughed, "Jeff would love to see you, Wes. It's been what? Three months since the four of us last hung out?"

"Where were our invites to the wedding?" Wes glared at Nick. Nick actually looked sheepish. "We went to city hall."

The looks on Blaine and Wes face could kill Nick. They were not happy. "Guys, It was spur of the moment, We did it on a whim."

Wes picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Thad. Got a Free day I can book the Cross?"

Wes listened for a minute, "Wedding Reception. I'll let the grooms tell you how many and all that. I'm paying." More listening, "OK, Thanks Thad. Oh the couple? Nick and Jeff. By the way, I'm angry at them. Tell Jeff that for me? Thanks Buddy See you later."

Nick stared at Wes. "You know Thad?"

"Not really, I only know David. Blaine, How's today look?"

"A few meetings, but otherwise light."

"OK, You and I are going to the Cross for lunch, and we're bringing Nicky here."

"Yay. I get to see Jeff!" Blaine cheered. Wes smirked at Blaine. "Nick, Stay close. IF you want to use my office while I deal with today's insanity, feel free. Oh, you'll need this."

Wes moved to his desk and opened a drawer. He handed Nick a badge. "That will keep you from getting thrown out of my office. Show it to anyone who comes in."

Wes looked at Blaine, "OK Get Rory. Let's deal with his problem."

Blaine left and returned within minutes with Rory who looked even worse than he had before. Wes grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, pointed Rory to the couch and crouched in front of him. "What's wrong, Rory?"

"We have a problem with Chef Smythe. He won't work. He won't come in."

"What? Why?" Wes looked aghast.

" Air France lost his knives."

"Rory, Get him new knives."

"He doesn't want new knives, he w ants his."

"Rory, Nobody quits over knives, Get him some knives, any knives." Rory started to calm down.

"And, get in contact with Air France. Have Blaine help you, he knows what to do, let them know we are not happy with this development." Wes made Rory see the fire in his eyes. Nick and Blaine stared at Wes, surprised by the forcefulness. Wes looked at everyone, and his face went from anger to a smile. Blaine groaned, "And Dopey Wes is back."

Laughter reigned. Rory looked at Blaine who nodded. "When Wes and I get back, I'll help you with Air France, Rory. Don't worry."

Rory nodded and left. Blaine looked over the day's schedule. "Hmm, We have a short meeting with Kurt and then free the rest of the day. Wow, Lightest day we've had in a while, Wes."

Nick looked at Blaine, saw the change at the mention of Kurt's name. "Oh my. I thought Wes was bad enough, but you like someone too, Blainers?"

Blaine blushed and nodded at Nick. Wes snickered, "The boss."

Nick groaned, "Great. Now I miss Jeff."

Laughter rang throughout the office. The door opened and Kurt walked in. He saw Nick, saw the men standing around. "I see you boys are just waiting for me. Hello, Nicholas. It's been a while."

"Hello, Kurt." Nick smiled at him and side eyed Blaine. Blaine nodded at Nick. There were facial expressions exchanged between the two men. Wes glared at them, "Boys. Let's get this meeting started."

Kurt nodded, smiled and got down to business. Within the hour, they had planned for the next few weeks. Kurt asked if Wes and Blaine had plans the rest of the day. Wes smiled, "Oh just planning a Wedding reception."

Kurt looked shocked, "Who got married?"

Wes and Blaine both pointed to Nick. Kurt looked at him, "NO INVITATIONS?"

Blaine explained the situation. Kurt glared at Nick. "I expect to be invited to the reception, Nicholas. You are a bad boy."

Blaine grinned at Wes, who glared at him. Both remembering yesterday's conversation.

Wes reassured Kurt that he would be invited to the reception, which would be at the Dalton Cross in a few days. Kurt smiled, thanked Wes and left. Nick sighed, "OK, Let's blow this pop stand. Much as I love Kurt, I can't stand the stuffiness of this place. I really miss my husband right now."

Nick was pouting, so Blaine and Wes hurried him out of Hummels. The three men caught a cab and were soon at the Dalton Cross. At the door, Nick knocked twice and it opened to reveal Jeff. "NICKY! What are you doing here, it's your day off!"

"We been caught, Jeffie. Look behind me." Nick replied. Jeff looked and saw Wes and Blaine. He gasped and jumped on the two men with hugs. Nick laughed and held open the door. He saw Emma give him a confused look. He smiled at her. "Jeffie, let the poor guys in!"

Jeff pulled Blaine and Wes inside. Emma saw them and smiled. "Hello, Gentlemen."

Wes smiled at her, "where's Thad? I called him earlier about a wedding reception."

Thad poked his head out, "hey guys, have a seat, be with you in a bit. Davie's having a crisis."

Wes looked worried. Thad saw the worry. "Actually, maybe you can calm him down, Wes. Nobody else has been able to."

Wes nodded and followed Thad out of the room. Nick and Blaine smiled. Jeff looked like he had gotten an idea. "Wait.. Wes and Davie?"

Jeff looked between his husband and friend. Both men nodded. Jeff smiled contentedly "That works for me."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: No verse today, just straight story. Sorry, didn't have one. Thank you if you've read, followed or reviewed. LOVE to you all!

Wes entered the kitchen and looked around. He saw David slumped against the corner nearest the door he had just entered. He and Thad exchanged glances. Thad left and Wes walked to David and crouched in front of him. From David's expression, it looked like he was having a panic attack. Wes carefully slid a hand down David's cheek. David's eyes found his and his hand grasped the one on his cheek. "Oh Hi Wes, Sorry I'm a mess."

"Hey David. Want to tell me why you're panicking?"

"Wedding Reception in 2 days. It's kind of short notice."

"Um, David? Relax. Would it help if I told you I'm the one who asked for it, and the grooms work for you?" Wes looked at David sheepishly.

David's eyes widened. "It's for Niff? Oh, that makes it a ton easier."

Wes smiled. "I'm here today to help plan it, baby. So is Blaine. Relax. Besides, I have an idea for the food."

David looked at Wes and saw his smile. Wes stood up and held out his hands to pull David up. Once David was standing, he slid his arms around Wes neck and hugged him. Wes wrapped his arms around David's waist and just held him. When David was calm, the two men separated, Wes took David's hand and pulled him toward the dining room.

When the two men emerged, Thad looked up and looked disappointed. So did Blaine. "Aw, no making out?"

Wes glared at Blaine, David at Thad. They looked at each other and snickered. Looking around, a table was in the middle of the room. Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Emma were seated. There were two more chairs, one for David and another for Wes. The men sat down. Thad looked around, "Well, We've tried to come up with a menu but because we don't know what would work, we can't come up with anything."

Wes smiled, "I have an idea. David, you're friends with a lot of people at the farmer's markets, correct?"

David nodded. Wes continued, "So why don't you create a _Bounty_ meal using what is in season at the market that day?"

Everyone looked at Wes in shock, David was thoughtful. "Hmm, That would work. Since it's what I do every day here."

Jeff and Nick looked at each other and Nick smiled, "Since we love David's cooking, We agree with this suggestion."

Jeff jumped out of his seat and ran to pounce on Wes with hugs. "Most Brilliant man alive, I tell you!"

Everyone laughed at that and started planning. Nick and Jeff loved the way Dalton Cross was decorated, so they didn't want extra. David checked the schedule for the day of reception, it was a day they were normally closed, so that made it easier. David looked thoughtful, "Well, since this is for you two, why don't you come with me to the markets that morning?"

This was directed at Nick and Jeff, who agreed readily. A knock sounded at the door, Emma got up and went to answer it. The men heard laughter, then Emma appeared, "We're supposed to be open now, guys. The market people are begging for food."

Everyone at the table jumped up. Wes and Blaine moved to Emma's station while the rest hastily set up the dining room. David and Thad ran to the kitchen and soon the kitchen was full of noise. Wes and Blaine watched as a mass of people came in and took seats, not waiting for Emma to show them where. They looked at Emma. "Oh these are David's friends from the market. They've been coming here for years, so they pretty much have favorite places to sit."

Nick and Jeff both nodded. Jeff went to where Blaine stood. "Blainers, I know you love being the center of attention, but I kinda need my station."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Jeff, but moved out of Jeff's way anyway. Blaine watched as Jeff mixed a variety of drinks. Emma would come and take some, then take them to their respective diner. When all the customers were served, Jeff turned to Blaine and Wes, handed each of them a glass and smiled. The men looked at him, puzzled. "Try them, please."

Sips were taken, and the looks on Wes and Blaine were priceless. They carefully set down the drinks, and walked to either side of Jeff. Jeff was surprised when he felt two pairs of lips on his cheeks. Everyone in the room laughed. Nick came out of the kitchen with plates, saw his husband get kissed. "Hey, That's my husband!"

Laughter erupted throughout the room. Wes turned to look at Nick, "Why didn't you tell me he was good at mixing drinks, buddy? I'd have stolen him from ya a long time ago!"

More laughter greeted his words, as David came out hearing the last statement. "Stolen who? Why?"

Wes explained what had been going on. Nick served the plates he had and went to the kitchen to get more. Soon, everyone had their food. David chuckled at the appreciative noises. David looked at Nick, "Hey, Just had an idea.. Mind if I make the announcement?"

Nick shook his head. David and Nick formed matching Cheshire Grins. David spoke loudly. "OK, since all my favorite guys and belles are here, Let's get this going. In two days, on our closed day We are having a celebration."

Tina jumped up, ran to David and whispered something in his ear, David shook his head. She pouted.

"We will be celebrating the marriage of our newest mixologist and waiter, Jeff and Nick." David smirked. The restaurant erupted in loud cheers and congratulations. David held up his hands for quiet. "If you want to buy gifts, you are welcome to. I will be coming to each of your stalls that morning to get the best of your day's catch."

He looked at all the shop owners. They all gasped. "Yes, we're doing a _Bounty_ meal. You can thank Wes for the idea." David pointed Wes out, who waved and smiled at everyone. David noticed Tina and Mike whispering and cleared his throat at them. Tina looked at him with a glint in her eye.

Everyone shouted their thanks to Wes. Wes laughed and nodded. Tina looked at Nick and Jeff, then cleared her throat. "Um, I have a suggestion. Why don't I get Nick and Jeff's seafood preferences before I leave? I can ask the fishermen to give me the best of the catch. It usually takes a good 24 hours to get the fish in."

Everyone yelled, "DO IT!" causing Tina to blush. She nodded. Mike smirked.

A phone rang, Blaine dug into his blazer pocket, grabbed his phone slammed it to his ear. Everyone was quiet while he had a conversation. By the way he spoke, Wes knew it was Kurt.

Wes walked over to Blaine, raised an eyebrow. Blaine spoke, "Do you wish to speak to Wes? He is right here with me now."

Blaine got confirmation, handed Wes his phone. Wes moved it to his ear and listened for a good 5 minutes, occasionally saying yes or humming approval. Everyone looked at Blaine, who mouthed Kurt. David and Nick nodded. The rest just looked confused. Jeff looked at Nick and mouthed _ Kurt of Hummels?_ Nick nodded. Jeff rolled his eyes. Wes got Blaine and David's attention and motioned to the door to outside, holding up a finger. They both nodded and Wes left.

"What?" Tina looked extremely confused. Blaine looked around, "How many of you know Hummels?"

Everyone made affirmative sounds. They all heard of it. "Wes and I work there. Kurt's our boss."

Everyone looked at him and nodded. "Sometimes, Kurt freaks out about something, like the restaurant _kurts _ that we're in the process of opening. Wes is Kurt's VP. I'm Wes assistant. Right now, he's having one of his drama queen moments. Wes will talk him off the ledge."

Five minutes later, Wes came in. Handing Blaine the phone, he glared at the shorter man, "If you don't tell Kurt you want to date him within the next month, I swear Anderson, I will lock the two of you in the Makeup Artist room!"

Everyone looked at Wes in shock. "What? He needs to get some. I don't even think that guy knows the meaning of the word sex."

Everyone heard David laugh. Then they watched as David walked into the kitchen. Wes looked the way David left and all but ran to the kitchen, putting the place into an uproar of laughter. Blaine and Thad looked at each other and made a whipping sound. This sent everyone, except Emma, into another fit of laughter. Emma shook her head.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: For the _Dixie_ song, look up Bob Dylan's Version. I know I'm breaking the mold not having a verse at the beginning, but decided I wanted to change it up. Reviews are always welcome!

Wes entered the kitchen to see David pick up a few boxes from a shelf. Taking a tray off one of the many tables, David proceeded to fill the boxes with his cream puffs. Wes watched him and smiled. David saw him standing there, "Hi Wes. These are for Kurt. I'm hoping these will make him feel better."

"Kurt's very weight conscious. He may not eat them." Wes pondered. David smiled, "They're actually healthy. You know how I only buy from the farmer's markets? Well, I also only buy from farms that make their own wheat, I use stevia instead of regular sugar. Blah Blah blah.."

Wes stared at David, "So you're a shop local and eat healthy cook ?"

David nodded at Wes who smiled. David finished packing the puffs, grabbed a bag and put the two boxes in. "Besides, I may have a way to get Blaine and Kurt together."

Wes looked at David like he had hung the moon, " Oh don't tease me, David."

David walked over to where Wes stood. He shyly brushed a lock of hair off Wes forehead. They stared at each other until Thad banged open the door. Both men jumped. David moved, grabbing the bag and one of the puffs, and left the kitchen. Wes glared at Thad, muttering something about blocks. Thad grinned at him. "That guy you were with the first time you came here?"

Wes nodded, "Trent, yeah. I remember him."

"Got his number or workplace?" Thad looked nervous. Wes smiled, dug out his wallet and pulled out Trent's business card. "Can I tell ya a secret? Text him about Marc Jacobs and then pretend you texted a wrong number if he answers."

"Oh I love Marc Jacobs, but working here, it's not exactly rolling in riches at the moment. Why pretend it's a wrong number?"

"Trent loves Marc Jacobs, and he thinks wrong numbers are interesting." Wes smiled at Thad. Thad bowed to Wes in gratitude. "OK, I have to go. Thad, Good luck with Trent. You two would make a good couple."

Wes walked away whistling _Dixie._ Thad smirked. Then he sang

_I wish I was in the land of cotton_

_ Old times there were not forgotten_

_ Look away, Look away to Dixie Land_

Wes turned to Thad at the door, stared at him for a minute and laughed, "Nice job, Thad. I like that."

Thad laughed, and motioned for Wes to leave. Wes went back to the dining room. What he saw was most of the friends were eating, David and Blaine were sitting at a table, the lone puff on a plate, but Wes could see Blaine did not want to eat it. Wes walked over to sit next to Blaine. "Blainers, what's wrong?"

"That thing looks like it's going to enter my mouth and land as fat on my stomach." Blaine whined. Wes side-eyed Blaine and looking at the table, took a knife. David nodded, Wes used the knife to cut the puff into 4 pieces. He looked at Blaine who's head was hitting on the table and rapidly motioned to David his plan. David looked worried and shook his head. Mercedes came up to the table, saw what Wes wanted and smiled at David. She looked at Wes and pointed to herself and the puff. Wes nodded. She picked up a piece and waited. Wes looked at Blaine, "Blaine, Kurt's here."

Blaine's head whipped up so fast, his jaw dropped open. Mercedes slid the puff into his mouth and clamped it shut. Blaine glared at Wes and Mercedes.

"Chew it, Blaine. Then swallow." David shrugged. Blaine smiled at everyone. "Thank you, Wes. That was the best food I've ever eaten."

David beamed. "Thank you. Finish up your plate and why don't you take this bag with you, maybe you can share it?"

Blaine had a look of deep thought before he nodded at David. Wes hoped it meant good things. But he knew with Blaine, you never knew. Wes looked at his watch. "Oh Crap. I'm sorry everyone. We have to go."

Blaine looked at the time and swore. David looked confused. Wes motioned David to follow him. With a nod, David got up and went to the front door while the other two said their goodbyes. The three men went outside, Blaine still holding the bag of puffs. Wes looked into David's eyes and saw the fear and nerves. He took Davids hands in his, "David, baby, I'm sorry to leave, but Blaine and I have to go pick up a few things we ordered for Niff."

David nodded in understanding. "It's OK, Wes. I'm just nervous about the party."

Wes smiled at him in understanding. Blaine started annoyingly tugging Wes sleeve. "We gotta go, we gotta go. They close in 45 minutes!"

Wes and David laughed and rolled their eyes. David looked at Wes, and commented "Why don't you flag down a cab, Blaine?"

Blaine agreed and left the two men alone. Wes tugged David's hands and David willingly moved closer. Wes let go of David's hands to put one on David's waist. He leaned in and softly kissed David. At that moment, Blaine, master of worst timing in history, yelled loudly "Got the cab, Wes! Let's go!"

Wes groaned against David's lips. David snickered. They kissed again and parted. Wes went to the cab, it left and David went inside the Cross. Once inside, he made a beeline for the kitchen. Thad saw him coming and watched as David went to the same corner, but this time Thad watched as David swooned. Thad went to the dining room, where everyone was confused. "Oh he just had to swoon. Something good happened outside..."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: _Glory _by Jay-Z is verse Mercedes sings here. I don't know why, Saw the verse and wanted Mercedes to sing it... Oh By the way, this chapter is longest I've written for this story to date.

It's the morning of the celebration. Wes, Blaine and Kurt were getting ready to leave Hummels for the party. Rory came in for last minute instructions from Blaine. Wes saw Kurt watch Blaine tell Rory what was needed. A flicker of interest was in Kurt's eye. Wes thought back to what he'd seen yesterday.

The flashback started. Blaine had come in at his usual time, a little bit of a mischievous glint in his eye. He appeared normal most of the day but on his lunch break, he had disappeared. When he had not returned in more than an hour, Wes had gone looking for him. Wes had been standing at an elevator waiting, when it opened and Kurt came out, looking slightly rumpled, his hair a mess. Wes smelled the puffs on Kurt and looked at him funny. But all Kurt had done was say, "Hello, Wesley."

Blaine came out after him, a smile on his face, his hair worse for the wear. Wes raised an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine held up one of the boxes from the Dalton Cross. Wes eyes grew wide. "You didn't?"

Blaine smirked at Wes. Wes dragged Blaine back into the elevator, hit the button for the offices and asked Blaine for details. He got all the details he could handle. Basically, Blaine had somehow cornered Kurt outside the elevator and offered to share the cream puffs with him. Within minutes of the cream puffs being eaten, the two men had made out in the elevator for a while. Flashback ended but Wes realized why he had been slightly distracted all day yesterday, the smell of the puffs was one of his favorite smells. They reminded him of David.

The three men left as soon as Rory had his orders, and caught a cab. Wes allowed Kurt and Blaine to enter before he did. He really did not want to be in the middle of those two. At the Cross, Wes jumped out of the cab as soon as they got there, and rushed inside. Kurt paid the cab driver and the two men exited. Outside the door, Kurt stopped Blaine and whispered in his ear. Blaine nodded. Both men had smiles on their faces as they entered the restaurant.

Wes was hiding in the kitchen where David was finishing up the food for the celebration. David was listening to Wes talk about the "Klaine" connection as Wes called it. David could see the way Wes was happy for his friends but a little weird-ed out by the way they acted. David moved so he could intercept the pacing Wes. He grabbed Wes arm, moved so Wes was facing him and put a finger under Wes chin so they were looking at each other. "Wes, calm down. You've wanted them to get together for how long?"

" Too long."

"And they're on their way, aren't they?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing, I know. I just don't want to lose the best assistant I have to my boss, you know?"

Blaine and Kurt were eavesdropping at the door, having noticed the way the Asian had left so fast. Both men understood why. Kurt was surprised his VP wanted him and Blaine together.

"Wes, I doubt that will happen. Blaine is devoted to you. Heck, he seems to know you better than you know yourself. I can see that." David smiled at Wes. Blaine and Kurt walked in, "Wes, David's right. I'm your assistant. I could never leave you, I also kind of owe you my life."

Wes looked at Blaine, "What do you mean?"

"Remember that accident?" Blaine looked at Wes, ignoring the gasps of Kurt and David. Wes nodded. "If you hadn't crashed into me when you did, I'd be at the bottom of the harbor by now, Wes."

Everyone in the room stared at Blaine, who had tears. Wes turned from David to look at Blaine, and held out his arms. Blaine ran into them, hugging him tightly. A whispered conversation went on between the two men. Kurt looked at them and smiled, "Wes, I won't break up the best pair in Hummels. You two are my salvation. If it weren't for the two of you, I don't think the store would be here now. You keep it going and you keep me from giving up on this place. Ever since you came back from that hell you were in, which I regret by the way, I've never regretted anything."

Kurt smiled at the two men. Thad came in, "OK, people are waiting for the food. Do I gotta tell them there are a bunch of crybabies in the kitchen?"

Everyone burst into laughter, David nodded toward the pot. "Food's done, Thad. You three want to help us serve?"

Blaine let Wes go and started helping Thad with food, Kurt pitched in as well. Wes and David grabbed pot holders and each took a huge cast iron pot. Nick and Jeff opened the kitchen doors, David sent Wes in first, and followed behind. They set the pots where there were 2 places specifically for them. David looked around at the food, and yelled "Buffet's open!"

Cheers rang throughout the dining room, Nick and Jeff walked over to where David was standing and faced their friends, old and new. "Thank you everyone, for being our friends, celebrating our marriage, and for giving us the best family we could ever have. We love you all. Let's eat before Finn eats his shoe."

Finn grumbled, and Rachel soothed him. Mercedes looked at David with a gleam in her eye. He pointed to a covered dish. Wes, Blaine and Kurt looked at David in confusion. David and Mercedes smirked. David looked at Wes, "Remember I told you I'm a Cook Local Chef? Well.. This is the only exception I make.. and it's This Woman's Fault!"

Everyone who knew laughed, as David lifted the dome off the covered dish. Inside was a mountain of tater tots. Mercedes squealed in excitement. As she piled her plate, everyone could see David flinch and glare at Mercedes, "God, I wish I could make them. One of these days, Tot!"

She smirked at him, "The day you make them to my standards while using your cook local guidelines, is the day you can!"

Everyone watched them, the locals laughing, the businessmen looking worried. Mercedes put down her plate, walked around the table and hugged David. "Davie Bear, your last effort was your best yet. Keep trying, We will put it on the menu as the Mercedes Tots!"

David laughed, then his eyes went wide and he ran to the kitchen. Mercedes laughed, went back to getting food and motioned for everyone else to do so. Everyone had food, Thad and Wes had made David a plate, and things started getting relaxed when David came in with a plate. He looked at Mercedes who was sitting with Wes. He smiled, walked over while motioning everyone to come over. They watched as he put the plate in front of Mercedes, crossed his fingers and kept an eagle eye on her. Mercedes looked at the plate and looked at David. He nodded. She smiled and took one of the "tot"s that David had made. Popping it into her mouth, she chewed and her eyes went wide. After swallowing, she looked at David, looked around the room, and loudly Belted,

_G__lory! Glory!  
Glory! Sorry__  
__Everything that I prayed for  
God's gift, I wish I woulda prayed more_

David had never seen her that happy. Everyone else stared at her in shock, The businessmen not knowing why she sang that, the rest not believing that David had done it. But within minutes, the plate was empty and Mercedes looked at David, "I hope you memorized that recipe, Monkey. Because that's better than those store bought tots any damn day of the week!"

Cheers erupted from everyone. David nodded at Mercedes, felt a hand grasp his left one. He saw Wes standing there, smiling at him. Tina came and stood at his right, her eyes shining. "Davie, Mike and I have an announcement to make, And I already have permission from the grooms."

Nick and Jeff smiled at her. She looked at David with teary eyes. Mike ran to her side and whispered to her. She nodded. Mike looked around, "OK I will make the announcement. Remember how we found out we were pregnant 2 months ago?"

Nods from everyone who knew. Wes, Blaine and Kurt offered congratulations, then quieted. Mike and Tina smiled at them. "Well, we had a doctor's appointment yesterday. Davie, how much do you want the godfather role?"

David looked at them, "Like I told you guys at the announcement, Tina's my belle, and always will be. We all know If I was straight, Tina would leave Mike for me."

Laughs were heard, David felt the squeeze from Wes and smiled at him. Tina spoke up, "Well, How do you feel about 2 godchildren?"

David looked at her and Mike, "TWINS?"

Shouts erupted, David fainted right into Wes arms, everyone was either laughing, crying with happiness, or trying to wake up David. Blaine looked at Tina, "David is the godfather of your kids? But they're not even born yet?"

"Mike and I love David. We were married before we met David 5 years ago. We both have said, repeatedly that we'd divorce each other for David, but problem is.. Mike's straight, and Davie's gay. But I love Mike with all my heart. So we have told David for 4 years now that if we have kids, we're tying him to us for the rest of our lives." Tina explained. Blaine smiled at her, "I think that's sweet."

Wes was still holding onto David, and looked at Thad. "How do we get him awake?"

Kurt walked over to Wes, pulled something out of his pocket and ran it under David's nose. David jerked awake, "OH that's the worst smelling stuff in the world!"

Kurt snickered. "Smelling salts? Yeah. I keep them with me all the time."

The party continued for a few more hours, then Nick and Jeff looked around, saw that everyone was getting tired and announced the party was over. Everyone helped with cleanup, and again the 3 businessmen were confused, until Thad came and whispered the reasoning behind the help. When they understood, they dove in to help. Within the hour, the restaurant was spotless and everyone started heading out. Wes told Kurt and Blaine in whispers he wanted to stay behind and spend sometime with David. They both nodded, said their goodbyes to everyone and left. Wes watched as everyone said their goodbyes to David, Thad and Emma. David looked around and saw Wes still there. He smiled at Wes and told Thad and Emma they could go home if they were done. The two waved and left.

David turned to Wes and smiled, "This was a nice thing you did for Nick and Jeff. I'm amazed how well this went."

"I'm not. You guys really pulled it off. I know the bill will be big, but well worth it." Wes walked over to David and wrapped his arms around David's waist. David smiled as he buried his nose into Wes neck, arms loosely draped on Wes shoulders. They stood there for a while, just holding each other. David felt his legs get tired, and slowly pulled away. "I should get to bed, it's been a long day and I've got to work tomorrow."

Wes nodded, "I only stayed behind to say good night, I don't know when I'll have a free day again, but I'll call you, Okay?"

David looked into Wes eyes, "Okay, I know I don't have any for a few weeks. We are booked solid for a while."

They stood there staring at each other until The sounds of _Can't be Tamed _ played through Wes phone. Wes looked at David, "Oh please tell me that's not the song I think it is."

David laughed and nodded. "I'm afraid so. Who's that for?"

"Kurt."

"Oh. Got one for me?"

"So NOT telling you."

David pouted, Wes smiled and kissed him.."Maybe you'll get it out of Blaine."

David watched as Wes pulled away, kissed his cheek and left the restaurant. He smirked to himself, _ And maybe you'll find out my ring tone for you..._


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Very short chapter, sorry. No verses in this one. Consider this filler. And a cliffhanger, ooohhhhh Sorry, some lack of inspiration in this chapter, next two will be long, and probably full of verses.

David was right, he really was busy. It took a month before he could get an actual day off. While He and Wes did talk, it was always short conversations early in the morning. True to his word, the new "tot" he made was put on the menu. This made Mercedes very happy and he had to have at least two batches for her visits. Business was getting to the point that even with help from the Niff team, he needed a second sous chef and another server. He left the sous chef up to Thad, and the server to Nick, who had pretty much become host in the dining room. So to say the Dalton Cross was going well, would be putting it mildly. Guests were going away in a better mood than they came in. One night, a customer came in very stressed, irritated at the world. Nick led him to a table, said he'd be right with him and went into the kitchen. He got David to come greet the customer, knowing David has a calming presence. The customer saw David and nodded. David started talking to the customer and suggested a meal. The guy agreed, and asked for a drink. David nodded to the customer, went to Jeff and had a quick conversation with Jeff. They came up with a drink and Jeff presented it to the guy while David quickly whipped up the guy's food. The guy left the restaurant, as Nick thought aloud to David, "Higher than a Kite".

This became normal with the customers in bad moods, they'd get personalized service by either Nick or David. It wasn't advertised or planned, but the two men thought it was a way to keep customers returning. So as the days passed, business was getting better every day. David was enjoying the job and his customers. Business boomed and even Thad seemed happier.

At Hummels, things were progressing well, but there were issues with the contractors (the lewdness and Quinn's constant bitching) and the job taking too long by Kurt's standards. Wes and Blaine were in firm agreement with Kurt on this part. So after waiting a week for Puck to finish a job he'd sworn would be done a month prior, the three men looked at each other and made an unanimous decision to fire the contractors. So the very next day, Kurt came in with a check. He opened the meeting very solemnly. "Good morning, everyone. I have some news. I hate to do this at this juncture, but I am under a time crunch. Puck and Quinn, here's your last check. Thank you both for your help. I expect you and your crew gone by 4pm today."

They looked at him, Quinn was very angry, but Puck looked Kurt in the eye, "I expected this. I know we have done good work for you for a long time, but lately our behavior has been atrocious. I'm just surprised you haven't done this sooner."

Kurt smiled at Puck, "I believe in your business, but I could not justify paying when the work has been lagging behind, I'm sorry."

Puck nodded. Quinn glared at Kurt but turned to Puck when he spoke her name, "Quinn. If you can't be courteous and do your share of the work, you do not want to know the consequences."

"Oh What are those?" She sneered at him.

"First, you won't have a job. Second, you won't have a husband. Think about it." Puck glared at her. Kurt, Wes and Blaine stared at Puck in amazement. Quinn looked at her husband in shock. Everyone watched as Quinn stormed out. Puck shook hands with the three guys, whispered "I make the lewd comments just to piss her off and my boyfriend says it turns him on" then left. The gentlemen looked at each other, Puck is Bisexual? Wes and Blaine looked at Kurt but it was Blaine who asked, "What now that we don't have a contractor? We need one."


	20. Chapter 20

Wes and Blaine started looking through their phones, seeing if they knew anyone. Kurt just watched them, sent a text and waited. Within 20 minutes, they had a list of 10. Blaine looked at Kurt, "We have a list of ten contractors, We can interview them and present the best to you tomorrow?"

Kurt checked his phone when it rang.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, "No worries. I hired a friend I met recently."

He walked over to the door, opened it and nodded at someone outside. Wes stared as Finn entered the room. "FINN?"

Finn smiled and laughed at Wes expression. "Yeah, I own Hudson's."

Wes let out a delighted yelp and hugged Finn. Kurt laughed. "You know, Wesley, your David sure knows some pretty amazing people. That party you took me to? I got quite a few contacts there."

Wes didn't know what to say, so he just smiled at Kurt. "I just may have to tell David about this."

Kurt grinned at him. "Yeah, you should go see your baby. I'm sure you miss him like crazy. Moping around here."

Finn laughed, "And he's been driving Thad nuts. He keeps wondering if you guys are dating. He's not sure."

Wes stared at Finn, "Are you serious?" Finn nodded and peered at Wes, "Remember, David has some VERY overprotective friends and family. They like you but they'd kill for him."

Wes nodded, "I know. I've seen it at the restaurant. Know if David's free tonight?"

Finn snickered as he moved to leave, "Kurt's arranged something for the two of you."

With that he left the three men alone, Wes looked at Kurt who smiled. "Don't worry. I just arranged with Thad for the Dalton Cross to close an hour early. David doesn't know, thought you could surprise him tonight."

Wes walked up to Kurt and held out his hand, "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at him, took his hand and pulled him into a hug, whispering "This is my thank you for your plan to get me with Blaine. You deserve to be happy too."

Wes smiled, then his smile turned into a frown, "What the hell am I going to wear? I don't want to show up in another suit!"

Kurt, being Kurt, came prepared. He hit a number on his phone, then said, "Bring it in."

Wes stared at Kurt as Rory came in with a full outfit. Blaine burst into laughter, "Why am I glad I'm not you, Wes?"

Kurt smirked, nodded to Rory who held up a garment bag to Blaine. Blaine paled. Kurt laughed, "You have a date tonight as well, Blaine. Be at this address at 7pm."

Kurt handed Blaine a card, peered at both men and said, "I expect you two to wow your dates, got it?"

Both men nodded. Kurt smiled and said he had a meeting and would see them later. As soon as he left, Blaine gulped and looked at Wes, "OK, can I say we are screwed?"

Wes raised an eyebrow. Blaine peered at him, "We both have dates tonight. Kurt arranged them, somehow I think we're either supposed to be gentlemen or have a REAL good time tonight."

Wes smiled at Blaine, "I think it's both. I believe your date is with Kurt, my friend. And you know I won't get rid of you for anything or anybody, including Kurt. I'm actually nervous that David is going to freak."

Blaine looked deep in thought, "We'll see how it goes?" At Wes nod he continued, "OK let's focus on work."

They spent the rest of the day in the office dealing with all forms of paperwork and issues with the restaurant. They then made their way to the still under construction Restaurant, `Hey, Finn. How does it look so far?"

Finn looked at them, "Looks great, but Puck is an idiot for marrying Quinn, let me tell ya."

Everyone agreed, and they all got to work looking through the blueprints and checking what had been completed before Kurt fired the Puckermans. Finn was very meticulous and said most of the work was done, with the exception of a few supports, which everyone could see were laying around. Finn looked around, saw a few workers who appeared busy but Finn knew were standing around. "Guys, come here. I got some projects for you two."

As Kurt, Wes and Blaine watched, Finn set his workers to work and was a better contractor than Puck. Wes and Blaine looked hard at Kurt. He saw their looks and raised an eyebrow. Wes mouthed at Kurt _Next time, hire Finn, please!_

Kurt gave Wes a firm nod and mouthed back _Let's keep his number in our files._ Wes nodded and whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine nodded at Kurt and made a note in his phone. Kurt spoke up, "OK Finn, Since you have the blueprints and everything in hand, Do you want us to stay?"

Finn shook his head, "Nah, Bro. I got this. I'll call ya if I need ya."

Kurt nodded. Wes and Blaine looked at each other.. _Bro?_

Kurt saw their looks of confusion and motioned for them to follow him. They did until the three reached Wes office. Kurt looked at them and held up a pinkie. Both men touched pinkies with him. "OK, This is a long story. Finn's my stepbrother. You know my full last name?"

Both men shook their heads. Kurt nodded, "Kurt Elizabeth Hudmel-Hummel. See, my mother's family owns this business, it's been passed to firstborn Hummels since opening, right? Well, We have to retain the Hummel name, and I'm the first male Hummel. So I get the hyphenate. Finn's mother and my dad are married. You two know my mom died when I was 8, so it was Dad and I for a long time."

Wes and Blaine nodded. Kurt continued, "Dad remarried 2 years ago. I took a week off to attend the wedding. Finn was not there, although I heard a lot about him from Carole, my stepmother. So at the Niff reception, when I heard the name Finn said, I went to him and we talked, and found we are brothers. When he told me he had a contractor business, it was a godsend. We all were getting tired of the Puckermans, so why not bring in family."

Wes and Blaine smiled at Kurt. Blaine moved to hug Kurt, "That's very sweet. I think I speak for us both when I say I'm glad you have a new family, Kurt."

Wes nodded in agreement. Kurt smiled, tightened his arms around Blaine, then held out an arm to Wes who hugged both him and Blaine. Wes looked at Kurt, "Have you invited the three of them to the opening?"

Kurt shook his head, "Wasn't sure I should."

"They're family, you should have your family celebrating. And we do have extra tickets. We printed up about 150 and only needed 100, so why don't you do it?"

Kurt looked between Wes and Blaine and saw they were serious. He agreed. "I'll have the tickets for you by tonight, Kurt" Blaine spoke up.

Kurt nodded. "I'll call Dad. I'm sure he and Carole would love to come here for a vacation. I'll invite Finn when I see him."

Kurt left. Wes and Blaine looked at each other and smiled. Both men knew it would be a very special evening for Kurt. He rarely saw his family, so they wanted to make sure he had an opportunity.

Blaine looked at Wes, "Anything else we need to work on?" Wes shook his head, "not that I can think of. Except to get ready for our dates."

Both men could not help the grins that came on their faces, and laughed. "This is going to be so much fun." They spoke in unison.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Verse is _On a night like this_ by Trick Pony

It's just what I need on a night like this  
A long walk in the dark, someone I can't resist  
A little rendezvous, a little mystery  
When I look at you I think that's just what I need

Later that day, Wes and Blaine stood outside Hummels, in the outfits that Kurt had chosen. Wes hailed a cab, both men went in. Blaine was dropped off outside an apartment building 5 blocks from the Dalton cross, the men said good night. Wes told the cab to drop him off at the Dalton Cross.

Once Wes was dropped there, he walked to the entrance and found the door unlocked. He entered and saw Emma. She saw him and smiled. Lowering her voice to a whisper, "He's making the meal for the two of you. He doesn't know you're here, We've been dying to tell him but choose not to."

Wes smiled at her. She pointed to a table in the middle of the dining room. He moved to sit there. Emma followed, smirking and whispering. "I'm leaving. I'll lock the door. Have fun tonight, yeah?"

He smirked at her and nodded. She left, locking the door behind her. Minutes after she left, David entered the dining room and saw Wes sitting at the table. He moved to put the plates down. "Wes, What are you doing here? Where's everyone?"

"Apparently, our friends and family thought it was a shame we haven't been alone together in a while, so they decided to plot against us, and made tonight our date night." He smiled. David laughed, "No wonder I kept getting smirks and smiles all day from my friends and workers. I'm guessing they also planned this meal."

David looked at the plates he had put in front of Wes and the other setting. Wes looked down and saw it was the same crab dish he had the first time he was there. Both men looked at each other and laughed. David sat down in his setting, and looked at Wes. Wes smiled, "Hi, baby."

He leaned over and kissed David. David kissed back and it turned into a short make-out session until David's stomach rumbled. They pulled apart and David looked at his stomach and muttered "Traitor"

Wes laughed, "Let's eat."

They ate in a comfortable silence until both plates were empty. There was a feeling of calmness over them. David looked at Wes, "want dessert? We can move this to the kitchen."

Wes nodded and the two men gathered their dirty dishes, went to the kitchen. Once the dishes were in the dishwasher, they moved to the island. Wes sat on one of the stools and David grabbed a few peaches from the fruit basket. He began to cut the skin off as Wes watched. As David cut pieces of skin off, they floated slowly down. Wes watched in fascination. "You are a magical cook, David."

"Funny, but up until 2 months ago, I couldn't cook anything."

"I find that impossible to believe."

"I tried, but nothing ever worked. Suddenly, it all came together."

" It's like riding a bicycle. The first 9 times you fall off, the tenth you ride for ten miles."

"I guess."

Wes saw the crab hiding under a lettuce leaf on a shelf. He smiled, "The little guy looks familiar."

David looked confused until Wes pointed out the crab. "Oh, Snippy. He's been our good luck charm since he bit you at the market."

Both men laughed. David finished peeling the peach and started cutting slices off. He handed one to Wes, who slid it in his mouth. They looked at each other and thought over the last 2 months. They both realized there seemed to be a magical quality about everything. As they ate the peach slices, David watched Wes get a dreamy look in his eyes. "There's something going on here, I can't explain it but it's starting to scare me a little."

Wes looked at David, and thought about it. "No, See. This is exactly how we're supposed to feel. I mean, a bit lightheaded and distracted, but our senses sort of perk up. Kind of like Deja Vu. It's vivid. But it's not real."

David held out a peach slice, Wes grabbed David's hand and bit off a piece. He held the hand and looked at David. "It's Talent, baby. You can make something out of anything and it would be amazing."

Wes kissed the hand he held. David whispered, "Thank you."

Wes pulled David closer and they started kissing. The kissing got heated as David's arms wrapped around Wes neck. Without them realizing, they started floating to the ceiling. Murmurs of love were exchanged. All of a sudden Wes head touched the ceiling. Wes broke off the kiss, "Whoa! What is happening?"

David opened his eyes and looked around. He could see they were floating. "Oh my god, We're floating."

"Make it stop! Make this stop."

"No, it's amazing."

"No, it's not amazing, it's scary!"

David felt sad, and he started floating down to the ground. Wes was still panicking where he touched the ceiling.

"You got down, why can't I get down?"

"You're hysterical, Wes."

"I'm not hysterical, David. I'm trapped! Look, you did this to me, so just undo it."

"Wait, you THINK I did this? I didn't do anything."

"You have to be responsible, just figure it out please!"

"Right, the undo secret. OF course." David rolled his eyes. "You want the secret? Bibbity Bobbity Boo."

"Bibbity... that's not funny." Wes crashed to the floor, "Whoa!"

He slowly got up, looked around and at David. "I better go."

David glared at him, "Why?"

"Why?" Wes looks at him in shock, "I kiss you and you have me floating on ceilings!"

"What? Wes, I don't understand, please."

"I don't want to see what else you can do to me."

"Wait, you're scared of me?"

"Hell yes. Every time I come here, something weird happens. It's like you're the one calling the shots. I don't need the flavored fog and floating stuff. I won't change for you, this is my free will we're talking about." Wes looked visibly angry. "I've gotta be in control of my own destiny."

David looked at him, outraged, "Your destiny?"

Wes left the kitchen, David followed saying, "You can't be serious!"

Wes turned around and looked David square in the eye. "I could not be more serious!"

"Then, Baby, you're in for a rocky ride. Because A man's character is his destiny."

"What? What did you just say? Was that some kind of curse?"

David laughed humorlessly, "In your case, it is."

Wes stormed out of the Cross, David collapsed to the floor in tears.

AN: I am So sorry! I don't like breaking Wevid, but it's for a damn good reason! Poor David, he's my baby, so sad he's got a broken heart. But he'll come out stronger. Love you, Davie Bear.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma came in the next morning, and was surprised the lights were still on. She looked around and saw her nephew laying in the middle of the dining room, tear tracks visible down his face. Thad came in behind her and saw the same thing. They looked at each other, and Emma swore. Thad turned to her in shock. She pointed to the kitchen. He looked and saw pots and pans all over the place. Thad looked at her, "You deal with David, I'll do the kitchen."

She nodded and walked over to her nephew. She got to her knees and sat on her shins. Hand on his shoulder, she gently shook him awake. He looked at her, "Auntie Em, I'm scared."

She looked at him and asked him for the full story. Thad came in and sat on David's other side. They listened as he told them everything that had happened just fourteen hours before. After his tale was complete, Emma pulled his head into her neck and rubbed his back. Thad wrapped his arms around his only family in the world. (Thad's parents died when he was young, and he was raised by Emma) After a some time, they all got up. Thad took David to his apartment to get ready, while Emma pondered David's story.

Emma remembered they were celebrating Tina's impeding bundles of joy, and got everything ready in the dining room. When Thad and David returned, they saw the baby shower being set up and all but ran to the kitchen to start cooking. David's mind was focused on his soon to be godchildren and all thought of Wes was banished to the very back. He made all Tina's favorite foods and a few Asian dishes he knew Tina and Mike loved. Thad looked at the food, took a small bite. "Oh my god, Davie! This is incredible!"

David smiled and softly thanked him. They heard Tina's voice yell from the dining room, "Where is my Davie? I need my Davie!"

David laughed, and went out to the dining area. He hugged Tina and Mike, said hello to everyone. Rachel and Finn were whispering in a corner. Finn nodded at her and walked over to David. "Hey Davie, Can I talk to you for a second?"

David nodded and the two went to the kitchen. Finn looked at him in the eye, "How are you?"

David shrugged, "Been Better. But I'm surrounded by people I love. That's all that matters."

"That include a certain Asian who isn't here?" Finn looked nervous. David shook his head. Finn stared at him for a second. "OK, we better get back before Tina throws a tantrum cuz you're not there, man."

David nodded and they went back to the party.

Meanwhile, At Hummels, Wes was in a very sour mood. Blaine looked shocked, Kurt was worried. Kurt called Finn and asked to see if David was the same. Within an hour, A text from Finn confirmed David was very sad, but putting on a brave face. Blaine looked at Wes, "How was your night?"

He recoiled from the very pained, angry look Wes shot him. Kurt saw the look and shuddered. They did not say another word. Everyone worked hard until Finn arrived at noon. He handed Blaine and Kurt boxes, "From Tina's shower"

Wes looked up and glared at Finn who held out a box toward him, "No thanks, Finn."

Kurt and Blaine knew something was up if Wes was refusing David's cooking. They knew he loved David's cooking. Blaine whispered to Finn to keep the box, they don't want another death glare from Wes. For the next month, Things remained the same, Wes and David in their respective moods, and everyone around them walking on eggshells with them.


	23. Chapter 23

It all came to a head 2 days prior to the opening of _Kurts_, Everything was ready. Everyone who needed inviting was invited, Kurt was nervous, but happy. Blaine had got word David was on his way to drop off Wes wallet that had fallen during the floaty night. Blaine knocked on Wes office door. Wes barked, "Who's there?"

"Me, your favorite assistant." Blaine smiled cheekily. Wes let out a short laugh. "Come in, Blainers."

Blaine smiled at Wes as he entered. He noticed the office was overheated, Wes was a little rumpled in appearance and seemed to be slightly insane. "What happened to you, Wes? You've been short tempered and cross with everyone for a month now."

"It's David. He's a witch."

Blaine laughed, "You succumbed! I knew it!"

"NO! I never had a chance!" Wes panicked. "He cursed me. He said A man's character is his destiny."

Blaine whistled, "A wise witch, casts his spells in proverbs."

"I know, I have to be crazy."

Blaine smirked at Wes, and started singing

_That old black magic has you in it's spell_

_ That old black magic he weaves so well,_

_ Those icy fingers up and down your spine_

_ That same old witchcraft when your eyes met his._

Wes glared at him. Blaine laughed, "You're in love, you idiot!"

Wes groaned. "If only I'd stuck to my 3 date rule!"

Blaine smirked, "Here's my rule: Eat, Drink, Take in everything and give back the same."

David peeked around the door, having heard Blaine's last statement. "Hi."

Blaine smiled and walked over to David, "Hi David. How are you?"

David's eyes were downcast as he faked a cheerful "Fine".

Wes saw how David acted, but was too caught up in his own paranoia to care, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dropping off your wallet, you dropped it at the Dalton." David replied.

Blaine looked at both men and started muttering to himself, Wes looked at Blaine in horror. "Not you too!"

David raised an eye at Wes, "Are you assuming I'm doing that to Blaine?"

Wes nodded. David groaned. Blaine laughed, "Wes, stop or I'll shove a Prozac down your throat!"

David smiled at Blaine, "It's OK Blaine. I came to return his wallet, tell him something and then I'm leaving."

Blaine smiled at David. Wes glared at them both. Blaine moved to Wes desk, and David moved to stand in front of Wes. Looking into Wes eyes, David couldn't help but confess, "I know the last 6 months have been odd, but my whole life was ordinary. Then we met, and all these amazing things started to happen. And.. I can't explain them. I know it bothers you. Wes, your life is full of spectacular stuff, but mine isn't. For the first time, I feel I can do anything. I don't know if I need you to keep that feeling, but I know I want you."

"David... I am so confused. I think I just need some time. I don't know how I feel. I'm just not sure, David." Wes saw the tears in David's eyes.

The spell on the room was broken when a knife flew through the room and hit the middle of Wes computer. Sebastian Smythe stormed in, and Wes yelled, "What the hell are you doing, Smythe?"

"I spit on your knife, ptoo!" Smythe glared at Wes," I spit on your restaurant, and finally.. I spit on you!"

Sebastian spit on the knives he held, stabbed the desk where the mockup for the restaurant was placed, then grabbed the mockup and spit on it. Then he walked over to Wes and was surprised when Wes spit on himself. Wes glared at him, "Are we good now?"

"That was the first sensible thing you have done, I fire you!"

"Wait, Smythe! You can't fire me!"

"Au revoir, Dickhead!" Smythe stormed out of the office.

"Wait, you can't leave! You have a contract!" Wes shouted after Smythe. "Fine, this is great. Now do you believe me?"

"You think I had something to do with this?" David asked.

"If the broom fits, ride it." Wes growled.

Kurt burst in with a handkerchief to his hair, "Montgomery! You are an idiot! I just saw Smythe. What's your grand plan now that we lost our chef?"

Blaine had an idea. He knew Wes would hate him, but Kurt would love it. David spoke up, "Excuse me, I'm leaving."

Blaine grabbed David's arm, "No David, wait."

Kurt spun around and looked at David. Blaine, who stood behind David, nodded. Kurt spun to look at Wes. "Oh Wes, you brilliant creature! You got rid of that french meek-rat and then you bring in this heavenly creature!"

The look Kurt had on his face was pure lust. Blaine peered at him in jealousy. David blushed and Wes shouted, "NO!"

David looked at Kurt, "I am NOT cooking for him!"

Kurt smiled at David, "Cook for me, cook in my restaurant. Just for this opening. Please, David!"

Wes shook his head, "He can't do this!"

Kurt glared at Wes, David's eyes narrowed, "I can do this, Wes. You're being ridiculous!"

"He's a magical chef, Kurt. We both know that." Blaine pipped up.

"Magical? Demonic is more like it." Wes whined. Everyone raised an eyebrow at Wes.

"He'll replace a four star chef with 20 years experience? No, I'm sorry."

"Can you do this job tomorrow night, David? Please?" Kurt begged.

David smiled at Kurt, " I can do it."

Wes protested. But everyone turned a deaf ear on him. "It's settled then, Blaine can you show him to the kitchen while I have a few words with Wes?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt and nodded. He was about to escort David out, when Kurt grabbed his elbow and pulled him close. In a low voice he asked, "Are you busy after I'm done chewing Wes head off?"

"You're the boss, Mr. Hummel."

"No, no, no. You be the boss this time," Kurt whispered, his eyes stormy. Blaine had a Cheshire grin on his face as he looked at Kurt. Kurt let out a soft whimper as Blaine left, swinging his hips.


	24. Chapter 24

Once he was out of Wes office, David called Thad and told him to close down the restaurant for the next four days. He explained that they were catering a party at _kurts. _ Thad sounded surprised and asked who hired them. When David told him it was Kurt, Thad sounded relieved. Thad asked about the four day closing, David made a comment about wanting them to get a few days off to recover. He suggested Jeff and Nick work with them. Thad agreed and hung up. Blaine smiled at David and walked him to the kitchens. He made sure David knew where everything is. After the tour, Blaine stopped at the doorway leading into the restaurant's dining area. "Davie, I know I am more Wes best friend than I am your friend, but can I be honest with you?"

David nodded. Blaine smiled at him, "I genuinely like you, and want to be friends. Here's my card, if you need advice or help with anything, please don't hestitate to call me or text me."

David smiled at Blaine, "Thanks, Blaine. I'm just incredibly nervous."

Blaine looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Whatcha got to be nervous about, Davie? I've tasted your food and it's the best food in the world!"

David looked at him nervously, "That I'm having a lucky year?"

Blaine smiled at him, "Then it's the beginning of a lifetime of luck, Davie."

Blaine couldn't stop himself and pulled David into a hard hug. David whispered his thanks. Blaine left David alone with orders to explore the kitchen and learn it.

In Wes office, Kurt was glaring at Wes, "My God, Montgomery! What in grilled cheesus is wrong with you?"

Wes looked at him, "He did, he's some kind of witch! You have no idea..."

"He's one of the best cooks I've eaten, and he's available tomorrow night! When everyone is expecting to be fed the best food in the world!"

"Let me try to get Smythe back."

"NO. You talked me into hiring him, You better find the nerve to follow through!"

"He could ruin us, Kurt."

"He's cooking, for the love of Finn."

Wes gave Kurt a raised eyebrow. Kurt glared at him.

"Develop some courage, Wes. And... Change that tie while you're at it. It clashes with that shirt!"

Kurt stormed out, Wes stared after him in surprise then muttered to himself.

Wes looked at the clock, saw it had been 5 hours since Kurt had left. He left his office and walked to the doors of the restaurant. He saw all the construction was complete and thanked Finn mentally. He took a walk around the various walkways that overlooked Hummels. He was walking along the middle walkway that spread across the store, when he happened to look up and saw David staring at him.

"Hi Wes." David said with a sigh.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here? Oh right you work here, silly me."

"Yeah. You?"

"Toured the kitchen, learned it and got the feel of it."

Wes nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

David sighed. "Wish I had more confidence in myself, but I'll do my best."

Wes looked at him, saw the nerves in his eyes. "I'm sure you will."

They smiled at each other and started to walk past each other. Wes grabbed David's arm and looked at him, "Are you sure..."

David's phone went off, the ring tone was Psy's Gangnam_ style. _ David swore, "Sorry. It's Mike."

David opened his phone and hit the button to accept the call, "Hey Mikey!"

Mike's voice was loud enough that Wes could hear, "David, Get your ass to the hospital! Tina's In freaking labor. Oh god, Tina relax I'm talking to him now. Please! She wants you here now. Yes, Tina I will get him here. Please David. OH GOD!"

"On my way, Mikey. Tell Tina I love her and you know I love you!" David said before hanging up. Wes nodded, "Go!"

David smiled at him. "I'll be here tomorrow. I owe Kurt that much."

Wes nodded and watched David run down the stairs and out the entrance. Blaine came running, "Wes, Did I just hear Mike yell that Tina's in Labor?"

Wes nodded. Blaine looked at him, "Why aren't you going? Tina likes you."

"Because she's more David's friend than mine. And I don't want to make it uncomfortable for David."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "You two... I give up."

The two men were walking to the doors, Blaine made the usual announcement and after waiting the time, they left. When they got outside, and locked the doors. Blaine's phone rang. "Hello Kurt."

Blaine listened for a minute, then "He doesn't want to."

More listening, "No, Kurt."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt, You know better than that. OK bye honey, See you tomorrow."

Wes raised an eyebrow at Blaine, "Honey?"

Blaine choose to ignore that. "Kurt's at the hospital. Asking why you're not there."

Wes nodded. He figured with Finn being there, Kurt would show.

Blaine looked at Wes, "You know what? Come on."

Blaine dragged Wes to his apartment, then to the kitchen. He made them both a glass of bourbon. He looked at Wes and held out his glass. Wes took his own and clicked to Blaine's. Both downed the alcohol. Blaine looked at Wes, "Ya know, buddy. I know it hurts. But for tonight, you're staying here. I think you should."

Blaine texted Kurt that Wes was staying with him and promised to try to talk some sense into the Asian. Kurt texted back that Tina hoped Wes would show up in a few days.

After a few more texts, Blaine put away his phone. Wes looked at him, "Am I a screwup in relationships, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, Buddy. You're scared of love. There's a difference. Let's get some sleep."

Blaine went to his room, grabbed clothes for Wes, came out and pointed Wes to his shower. Wes nodded, took the clothes and left. While Wes showered, Blaine set up his couch. Twenty minutes later, Wes came out, damp from his shower but otherwise the same. Blaine pointed to the made up couch. Wes crawled in one side, Blaine turned on the TV and handed Wes the remote. "Wes, I'll shower then we're going to have a boys night."

Wes laughed, "When was our last one?"

Blaine smirked, "Probably after Jackson. Now that was a bad mistake on your part."

Wes agreed but couldn't help saying, "You dated him too!"

Blaine glared at Wes, "Don't remind me."

With that, he left to shower.

David made it to the hospital in less than 15 minutes, and stayed there with everyone. He looked at everyone, Mercedes told him where to go. David walked to the room and knocked. He heard, "Unless that's my Davie Bear Go to heeeeeeeee..."

He opened the door and saw Tina trying to push. "Um, I'm guessing you want me?"

Tina saw him, and held out a hand. David was pulled out by a nurse, put into hospital scrubs, gloves, and all the stuff you have to wear during a hospital birth. Then he was sent back in, so he ran to Tina's open side and helped her through the births of the twins. Mike was there, but he was no help. He kept fainting or running to the bathroom. After the births and Tina's nap, David looked at Tina in her hospital room with everyone around, "You know, Belle, you're so lucky I'm not interested in girls or I'd have gone gay after seeing a double birth."

"Yeah, that's the reason I wanted you as support. I knew everyone else would chicken out. You're awesome, Davie."

Mike looked at David, "Davie, We would be honored if we could name our son David Wesley Chang."

David looked at Mike and Tina. "Wesley?"

They smiled, "Yeah. We like Wesley for a middle name. Besides, we have faith in you two."

David smiled at them. "OK, I have to go. The restaurant is closed til Tuesday. I'm going to be at Hummels tomorrow night for the opening, I'm the chef. Smythe quit."

Everyone stared at him except Kurt. Kurt smiled at David, "I believe in you, David. Go get your rest."

David nodded, kissed Tina's forehead and hugged Mike. He looked at his godchildren, then looked at Tina. "What's her name?"

Tina looked at him, "Elizabeth Charlotte."

David smiled at her, mouthed his thanks and left. He went home, stripped and slid under the covers, and his dreams were full of Wes all night. At Blaine's, when Blaine was done, he came out and took the other end of the couch. He was grateful it was a sectional. He watched Wes for a while, knowing eventually, Wes needed to break down. Within minutes, Wes started talking. Blaine listened to him, and watched until Wes was done. Wes started crying and Blaine held out his arms. The Asian moved to hug his friend until he stopped. He fell asleep, his head in Blaine's lap. Blaine soon followed, grateful for the soft pillows around him. Both men had dreams of their respective loves all night.

AN: Obviously, the twins are a boy and girl. Wes is an idiot, but he will stop being an idiot soon.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Blaine awoke to find Wes sitting on the other side of the couch. He had papers in front of him and was busy writing. "Morning, Wes. What are you doing?"

"Planning. It's for both Tina and David. Don't tell anyone." Wes looked at him, Blaine saw a fire in his eyes. "Planning to get your man back?"

Wes smiled at Blaine. Blaine nodded. Then he saw his phone flashing from the coffee table. He picked it up and saw a text from Kurt. He checked and smiled. A short text exchange happened while Wes continued to write.

"God, Have I thanked you for plotting to get me and Kurt together?" Blaine looked at Wes. Wes shook his head. Blaine face-palmed and looked at Wes, "I apologize. I heartily thank you for giving me the best relationship I have ever been in, Wes. I will help you get your man as reimbushment."

Wes snickered, "Dude, you were pining over the guy and he had a stick up his butt. No thanks necessary."

Blaine had to admit, Wes was right. Wes started humming the old black magic song he remembered Blaine singing. Blaine laughed, "Let's get ready to go to work, buddy. Kurt's waiting."

Wes nodded, "Do I have clothes here?"

Blaine nodded, "I picked up some of your dry cleaning with mine last week. I saw the tag on your desk, and it was on my way home. Hope you don't mind?"

"So you picked up tonight's outfit, Aww thanks Blainers. I love ya."

Blaine laughed and went to his room. He soon came out with 3 dry cleaning bags. Wes smiled at him, took the bags and went to Blaine's bathroom. When he was out, Blaine looked him over, "Umm... That's last year's suit." He subtly pointed to the fact Wes forgot his pants. Wes looked down and groaned. "I've lost the plot, Blainers."

Blaine laughed and pushed Wes back to the bathroom. The men continued getting ready and then went to work.

David slowly woke up on his stomach feeling overheated and crowded in his king size bed. He also felt hands on his butt. He growled, "Whoever's feeling up my ass better remove their hands or I will make hand stew tonight."

The hands moved to his back. He groaned. Snickers erupted from the bodies on either side. He moved his head to one side and opened an eye. Seeing blond hair and a stupid grin, he laughed. "OK, I'm guessing I am in the middle of a Niff sandwich."

"Yep." came from behind him. He raised his head, "Do I want to know why I'm waking up to my fantasy?"

The two men laughed, looked at each other. David raised an eyebrow as they moved closer, then he felt his cheeks be squished as 2 pairs of lips kissed them. "Oh boy, I'm covered in Niff love. I feel SO much better boys!"

The three men laughed. Nick smiled at David, "I'm guessing by the clothes all over the floor that you are NOT wearing anything under these blankets."

Jeff perked up at that statement. David looked at Nick, "Giving your husband dirty images now, are you Nicky?"

Nick saw the look on his husband's face, "Well, probubly has same ones that are in my head."

Jeff laughed. A minute later, David squealed and Jeff laughed harder. "Jeffery, did you just grope me?"

Nick looked at his husband in shock, "Jeffery! That's rude!"

"Like you weren't thinking of doing it," Jeff stuck his tongue out at Nick. David glared at Jeff, "For that, Jeffery. I'm kissing Nick."

David pulled Nick by his shirt and kissed Nick. Jeff squealed in jealousy. After a minute, Nick pulled away, "Hmm, you're good Davie.. but you're not my Jeffy."

David nodded, "Can I kiss your Jeffy? You can grope me in exchange."

Nick thought about it, and smiled evilly. David turned to Jeff and pulled him close, then squealed. Nick laughed. Jeff kissed David. The three men laughed when all the fun was done. Jeff considered David, "Hmm Nicky's right, you're good. But he's got my heart."

David smiled at them. "And we all know where my heart belongs."

Everyone nodded sadly. Nick asked if David wanted him and Jeff to leave so he can shower and dress. David thought about it, "Good idea. Don't want more groping."

Niff laughed at him as they got off the bed and left. David smiled to himself while he ran around grabbing clothes and headed for the shower.

When David finished his morning routine, he went down to the restaurant. He saw Nick and Jeff helping Thad pack up food for the party. He smiled at the three men. Thad looked up, "Did I hear you got frisky with Niff?"

"All their fault. They started it." David replied. Nick and Jeff both nodded. Thad pouted, "I never get any of the fun."

Jeff looked at Nick, a glint in his eye. Nick nodded. Jeff snuck up beind Thad and grabbed both of his cheeks. Thad yelped. Nick and David burst into laughter. "Is my kitchen going to become a free for all?"

David peered at the guys. Nick thought about it, "Why not? We're all gay, and comfortable with each other."

Thad laughed, "I'll have to ask my date if he approves."

Nick and Jeff looked at him and asked, "What date?"

David spoke at the same time, "Are you dating Trent now?"

Thad touched his nose and pointed to David, who cheered. The couple looked at the cooks and asked, "Who's Trent?"

Thad grabbed his phone and showed them a picture. Jeff looked dreamy, "How did you meet the curvy cutie?"

"Oh that's a story. You know Wes? He used to date Trent. Brought him here for a breakup lunch. I asked Wes for Trent's phone number, and Wes gave me some good advice, which resulted in Trent asking me out, so we've been dating for about 2 weeks now." Thad smiled.

Everyone cheered and smiled at Thad. David gave him a hug, "I'm so happy for you, Thad."

Thad thanked him, and smiled. "Let's finish up and blow those stuffy minds with the best food in the world!"

AN: Ok, so Niff is very much a teasing couple, and Jeff nagged me to let him have fun with David, so this is what he got. I can't control those boys.


	26. Chapter 26

Wes stood at the window near his office, 4 floors above the entrance to Hummels. He kept looking around. Blaine saw him, walked over and handed him a cup. Wes looked at it, saw it was his normal coffee, and smiled at Blaine. "Any news?"

"They haven't arrived yet. Rory's near the entrance watching. He promised me a text the second they come in." Blaine replied.

Wes smiled, "I just want to know how he's doing. I know it's an important night for Kurt, and the store. But at the same time, I can't bring myself to care."

Blaine smiled, "So it is that old black magic after all?"

Wes nodded, "It's had me in it's spell since that crab bit me."

Blaine smiled, knowing the story. He saw a cab stop in front of the store, poked Wes and pointed. They watched as Nick, Jeff and Thad got out. Each guy took at least 3 pans out of the cab. Wes could see more being handed to Thad. He watched as a leg covered by dark denim moves out of the cab, followed by a second. As he watched, A head of dark hair emerged, face hidden by trays. Nick and Jeff each grasped an arm even though their arms were full and helped the person out of the cab. Nick smiled at the person and said something, but Wes did not hear. The trays were moved down and David's face came into view. Wes drew in a gasping breath. Blaine heard it and snickered, "Wes, he's gorgeous. But you have to fix your screw up before you can date him, remember?"

Wes whined at Blaine, causing him to burst into another fit of giggles. They both heard a laugh behind them. Turning around, they saw Kurt peering at them, his lips in a smile. "Admiring the chef, Wes?"

Wes smiled and nodded at Kurt. "OK, Blaine is on duty now, make David happy."

Blaine nodded. Wes tried to hide his pout. Kurt saw it and sighed, "Wes, let's go in your office and talk."

Blaine went off to greet David while the other two went into the office. Blaine quickly ran down the stairs to the entrance. He saw the four men standing there, looking around. Blaine smirked, "Hello, gentlemen. Welcome to Hummels."

Three voices spoke up at once, "Hi Blaine!"

Thad looked around, "Geez, could you three sound any more alike?"

Blaine laughed, David and Niff smirked. Jeff looked at Thad, "Want a repeat of this morning?"

Thad looked at Jeff, "You wouldn't!"

Nick laughed, "Oh He would!"

Blaine looked around confused, "What would or wouldn't Jeff do?"

David smirked, "Grope Thad. He literally grabbed both of Thad's..."

Thad cleared his throat, "Nothing, Blaine. Just Niff foolishness."

Blaine looked at Jeff, "Do they mean that thing where you sneak up and grab?"

Jeff nodded, Thad looked at Blaine in shock. Blaine looked at Thad, "He has done it to me just about every time I slept over his house after a wild night."

"Just how long have you known them, Blaine?" David asked.

"High school. Don't ask. I'm only sorry I introduced them to..." Blaine trailed off, almost saying Wes. Thad looked at Blaine, who looked at David.

Thad thought about it and shrugged, "Then you won't be surprised by what us four get up to in the kitchen."

Blaine looked curious, everyone else was smirking. David looked at Thad, "Do we have the date's permission?"

Thad nodded, "He said have a good time, but keep your hands off the front."

Blaine looked at Thad, "You got a boyfriend?"

Thad smiled, "You know him. Wes dated him just before he met Davie here."

Blaine stared at Thad, "Trent?"

Nods from the others.

"Hmm. Good for you. No offense, but Trent and I don't like each other."

Thad shrugged, "It's OK. I like you, even if he don't."

Blaine smiled at Thad. He looks at his watch, swears and looks around, "We gotta get you guys into the kitchen! The opening is in 4 hours!"

David lets out a curse, and nods at Blaine. Blaine shows everyone to the kitchen. Rory appears, and looks at Blaine, "Mr. Anderson., I apologize for the interruption, but Mr Hummel and Mr Montgomery are looking for you."

Blaine smiled at Rory, "Thank you Rory." Turning to the other men, "Everyone please have a good time tonight and I can't wait to taste the meal."

David smiled at Blaine, "Thank you, Blaine. I'll text you if we need anything."

Blaine nodded and left. Rory looked around, "Gentlemen. I apologize for the interruption. I'll be leaving."

With that, Rory left the four men alone. David pointed to the bathroom, "Change into your chef clothes, guys."

The four men took turns in the bathroom and changed. When they were done, The four men looked around the kitchen, David opened his bag and took Snippy out. He placed the little crab high on a shelf, "Stay here, little man, and grant us your good luck."

He walked around, looking at everything. Then his hand went to his throat. He couldn't feel the medal he kept on him, and whimpered. Thad heard him and walked over, "What is it, Davie?"

"Dad's medal. I forgot it. Oh my god. I put it on, and everything started happening."

"Davie, you don't need the medal."

"Then you tell me how my cooking suddenly got so good?" David peered at Thad. Thad smirked, "Because, that day, you wanted it to be good. You wanted to make it the best meal you ever made. Dare I say it, you found your inspiration that day and you wanted it bad enough. That's the magic, Davie, not your dad's medal."

David looked at Thad, "Thank you. OK, let's see who we're working with."

They look around and see Hunter smirking at them. David doesn't like the look of that smirk so he put on his I'm_ being polite _ smile and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hunter, I've been Chef Smythe's sous chef for 15 years now."

David nodded at him. He looked around and saw all the assistants who were starting to prepare the food for the night. He looked at Thad, who yelled "Chef in the Kitchen!"

Every assistant looked up at David. David gave a weak smile and spoke, "Oh. I'm David, I'm replacing Chef Smythe. I look forward to working with you all tonight."

When he was done talking, they all went back to work. David and Thad looked at each other, Nick and Jeff came walking to them. Nick looked at David, "What do you need, Davie?"

David gave the two of them instructions. They nodded and got to work. Hunter watched, just waiting. David went to the main island, where he was working. Hunter still stood in the same place, so David looked up at him, "What are you doing, Hunter?"

Hunter smirked, " I am simply waiting for instructions. Chef Smythe always gave us instructions."

Why don't you start the appetizers, Hunter?"

"Sure, Can I make a suggestion?" Hunter leered at David and Thad. Thad glared at Hunter, but David nodded. "May I offer to carry on in his behalf?"

David kept the polite smile, "Thank you, Hunter."

Hunter smiled at him but David continued, "But Mr. Hummel asked me to cook tonight. Could you please get to work?"

Hunter put his hand on the shelf near Snippy. David and Thad both saw, and small grins graced their faces. Snippy saw the fingers, and used his pincers to attack one of Hunter's fingers. Hunter jumped, shaking his hand and let out a girlish shriek which set Jeff in snickers. David looked at Jeff, smiled and watched.

Meanwhile, Blaine and Wes were in Wes office, Wes had to change his shirt after a customer spilled some horrid smelling perfume on him by accident. Blaine smirked as he watched Wes change. "Wes, you about ready?

"Gimme a sec, Blaine. I know we gotta face the firing squad but that perfume reeks. How can it be our best seller?" Wes was heard muttering. Blaine walked over to the closet and smiled as he saw the look on Wes face. "Wes, you're getting goofy again."

Wes smirked, "OK let's face the squad!"

The two men left the office and walked to where Kurt was standing. Kurt's nose wrinkled, "What did you do, Wes? Drown yourself in L'adore? Ugh it reeks."

"Customer spilled it all over me by accident. I really hate the smell." Wes whined. Kurt smiled and stuck his hand into his pocket. He took out a bottle of neutralizer and told Wes to close his eyes. Wes did and felt himself get sprayed. Within minutes, the three men were happy the smell was gone. "Thank you, Kurt. That is a lifesaver."

"Just be careful around the customers, Wesley. Ugh, how is that perfume so popular?" Kurt complained. Blaine burst into laughter, "You two, so much alike!"

Wes glared at Blaine, Kurt looked confused. Wes told Kurt he had said the same thing not ten minutes ago. Kurt nodded, "He's got a point."

"Kurt, Hi. Did you want to see Mom and Dad before you have to be dragged off?" Finn came walking up. Kurt broke out into a smile and followed Finn. Wes and Blaine followed behind, slowly.

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Kurt saw Blaine talking to a few people and walked up behind him, whispering "You look like a tasty little cherry tartlet."

Blaine smiled and leaned against Kurt slightly.

David was in the kitchen, cooking foie gras in a pan when Jeff came up to him with a bottle of Dom perignon. "Here, Davie. Put this in."

"Are you crazy, that's expensive."

Jeff patted David's hip, "Honey, we're in rich man's world, they expect expensive."

David thought about it.

"Kurt, Blaine. Santana Lopez from The Times." Wes smiled at Santana.. Kurt and Blaine each kissed her hand and smiled at her. Santana looked around and smiled.

David poured a small amount of the perignon into the pan and shook it. Jeff smiled at him, "Beautiful."

"I'd like to introduce you to Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Brittany Pierce, she's the genius behind _Uptown Food._" Wes smiled at Brittany.

Brittany looked at Kurt, "Kurt, you have a hit on your hands, Everyone's stunned you got Smythe."

Kurt and Wes looked at each other in slight panic. Kurt smiled at Brittany, "Wasn't easy."

"I'm looking forward to seeing what he's cooking this evening."

Kurt smiled at Brittany.

In the kitchen, David shook the pan of foie gras, " Okay, I think they're about ready. Okay, Hunter, Ready for the truffles."

Hunter sneered, "No Truffles."

David and his team stared at Hunter, Jeff spoke up."What do you mean, No Truffles?"

"Oui, absolutely no truffles, Monsieur Smythe picks them out himself, so naturally he took them."

David stomped to the table where Hunter was getting the first course ready. Glaring at Hunter, he growled, "I can't make truffle slippers without truffles."

"Yes, but could you make them _with_ truffles?"

Wes and Kurt both came in, looking around. Wes could feel tension in the room. Kurt was in his own world and asked, "Is everything going well here?"

Hunter spoke in french, which Wes and David both understood to mean "We swim in a puddle of manure"

David looked at Wes, his eyes wide. Wes could see the worry. Kurt smiled, "Good, Good, Carry on."

David and Wes looked at Kurt like he grew a second head. Kurt and Wes turned around and Kurt whispered, "What did the french guy say?"

"You should know French, Kurt. And everything's fine." With that, they left the kitchen, David went back to his station. Thad picked up a whisk, pointed it at Hunter, and glared "You better watch your back, boy."

Thad walked off, Nick and Jeff following. David moved a pot of red sauce in front of him, and sniffled as tears fell down his cheeks. The pot slowly went from a pink color to a deep red. Thad was standing across from David, and looked at David. "Davie."

David looked at him, "I can't do this, Thad."

"No, no, no, no. Don't listen to that french idiot. Now is not the time for that. We have one shot to make it, one shot to knock those people off their socks. Davie, you have to make your presence felt, you have to show confidence here. Come on, buddy."

Jeff walked over, nodding while Thad talked, put a arm around David's waist, "Davie, you inspire me and Nicky every day that we work with you, you're stronger than you think. Come on, Show that french moron who's boss!"

Thad smiled at Jeff, who squealed. Laughing, Thad looked at Jeff, "Payback is karma, Jeffy!"

David stared at Thad, an idea forming. "OK I can do this."

He indicated his head to the side, Thad got it and moved. "Hunter, you don't think I speak french? Donne-moi des figues."

"Des quoi?"

"That's right, fig." With that, Hunter threw a towel down and stormed to the walk in fridge, grabbing a box of figs.

David drew in a deep breath, "OK I can do this, just gotta do some rearranging. The menu's gonna change, Nick."

Nick smirked at him, and then yelled, "The menu's gonna change!"

All the assistants looked at David, who smiled. Hunter brought the figs, David proceeded to work with them, and soon had them cooking in a pan. They got cooked and were plated with the rest of the food.

Waiters came and started taking plates out to the diners. Soon, everyone had their plates, including Wes. Blaine and Wes were at tables next to each other and had their backs to each other. Blaine leaned back and whispered, "Wes, Wes, Have you tried this? It's incredible."


	27. Chapter 27

Wes looked over at Blaine, "No, Blaine. I'm too nervous tonight."

He got up and walked away.

At a nearby table, Brittany and Santana were sitting together, Brittany marveled, "Mm, the fig. Inspired choice. Smythe is reinventing himself."

Santana looked at her, "Well tonight may be full of unexpected pleasure."

She took a bite of her food, and started crying. Brittany had tears in her eyes as well. Soon the whole restaurant was full of light sobbing. At the same time, they all marveled at the delicious food. Wes looked around and was gobsmacked. Burt stood up from the table on the other side of Kurt, "This food's the perfect car I never fixed."

Everyone smiled at him. At the entrance to the kitchen, Emma stood there watching the whole restaurant. She realized what was going on, and walked among the diners, her eyes worried. She looked on in shock as the crying got louder. She had to tell David. Wes came back through the entrance and looked around. He saw all the crying and raised an eyebrow. He quickly moved to Blaine and Kurt and the three had a whispered conversation.

In the kitchen, David was smiling and preparing the next meal. It was cooked and quickly put together. Emma came running in. "David! David!"

Thad and David both looked at her, saw her worried face and ran to where she stood.

"David, I don't want you to panic or anything, but something is happening out there."

David's eyes grew wide, and he ran toward the dining room. Emma and Thad following, Emma apologizing. David hid behind a screen and looked into the dining area. He heard and saw people sobbing.

He could hear Kurt saying to Wes, "Why do I doubt you? I admire you, like I admire Mom."

David saw Wes looking confused. He watched as Blaine put a hand on the back of Kurt's neck and allowed Kurt to cry into his shoulder. Blaine spoke calming words, and Wes just looked like he was ready to bolt.

David's face was a mixture of fear and shock, and he was pulled back to the kitchen by Thad.

"Oh god, Oh god." David repeated as he started to hyperventilate. Emma slapped a hand over David's mouth. She firmly spoke, "Don't have a panic attack, David. And don't curse. I'm sorry, Are you okay?"

David nodded. Emma let go of David's mouth and watched him, "Here, I'm sorry."

David saw waiters bringing the next meal out and started running after them, "Hold the Duck!"

Emma grabbed him and pulled him back to where Thad was standing. David started panicking, "How stupid am I? I ruined everything. I came here to show him how much I love him and this is what I do?!"

Nick and Jeff came over and each grabbed one of David's arms. Jeff smiled, "David, Calm down. Wes knows how much you love him."

Thad started crying, "This is all my fault."

David glared at him, "This has ME written all over it, Thad."

The two started blabbering. Then David asked, "Did you eat the food?"

Emma had a bright smile on her face, "I ate the food, Davie. And it's fantastic. Davie, don't you understand? Everything you're feeling is going into your food. Nobody's leaving, it's irresistible."

David started at her, then started breathing again. Nick looked at Emma, "You mean, David's an emotion cook?"

Emma nodded, "Family trait, passed down for generations. His dad and uncle both did it too."

All three men smiled at David. Emma looked at him square in the eye, "I admit this is a bit of an unconventional event, but completely unforgettable. Davie, you have to go on, you have to feed them!"

"Feed them? I'll probably kill them!"

"No, Davie. You won't." Emma sighed. Hunter spoke up, "Bravo, Chef. I suppose you'll be leaving now that you've stunned them into... silence."

All 5 people looked at each other, "Silence?"

They went to the dining room and looked around. They only heard the footsteps of waiters. Looking around, everyone who ate seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"This is serious, We must go." Thad panicked. "I mean, look at them, they all look like they're dead."

Emma shook her head, "I don't think they're dead, They're just in a trance."

David gives a short laugh of joy, "This is amazing."

Nick spoke up, "Did you say trance? So We can make them do whatever we want them to do?"

"Not Us, But Davie could."

Suggestions were given by everyone but David. Jeff wanted the men to want him, Nick wanted the women to worship him, and Thad just wanted everyone's money. David said no to all three, and before Emma could suggest, he shot her down too. "But I can do something better."

David went back to the kitchen with a Cheshire smile on his face. Emma whooped and everyone else just ran after him.

When David started making desert, he put all thoughts of love and romance into the dish.

Wes went to where Blaine was sitting, "Blaine, why is everyone so quiet?

"This is nutty. Hazel-nutty."

"I know" Wes whispered, and left the restaurant.

David looked at Thad, "I haven't seen Wes since he was here earlier, I don't think he's coming and honestly, I don't blame him. I think I'm just going to leave after we're done."

Thad nodded, and saw Nick and Jeff looking exhausted. "The four of us should take a cab back to the cross. We're all exhausted and you have extra bedrooms, right?"

David nodded. They continued to finish up the desserts. David looked at Nick and Jeff, "Hey guys, sleepover at my place?"

Both men looked up and smiled, "Sounds good. And we all have 4 days off which makes recovery a little slower but worth it." Nick spoke for both of them. Jeff just nodded.

They didn't know but Wes was hiding behind one of the doors, cracked open. He nodded to himself and went to say goodbye to Blaine. After he spoke to Blaine, he went to the restaurant entrance, looked around and smiled.

David walked out of the kitchens, his clothes were the ones he came to the store in. He saw Wes look around and then leave. He looked at the floor, a touch of sadness evident on his face. He turned around and went back into the kitchen. He saw Jeff standing there, and held out an arm. Jeff came and slid an arm around David's waist. "I hope they all loved your food, Davie. I tried the dessert and it is one of your best. So good it's making me..."

David felt Jeff's hand wander to his ass and laughed. "Nicky! Jeff's getting frisky with me!"

Nick looked at them, "Oh well, I'll take care of him later."

David pouted at Nick's back. Thad smirked at David, "Just remember, you did try to make those deserts sexy!"

David glared at Thad, "Did you have to remind me of that?"

They all left and headed back to David's house. Upon arriving, Nick took Jeff to his favorite of the guest rooms, Thad went to the room David allowed him to decorate. David smiled as he heard the low moans from the couple's room, and Thad's texting from his room. David went into his room, looked around smiling. _Home Sweet Home_ David thought to himself, and went to shower. He pulled on Pajama pants, not wanting another Niff groping in the morning.

The next morning, David slowly woke up, feeling weight all over him. He cracked an eye open and saw all his guests asleep on his bed. He rolled his eyes and smiled. He looked around, and saw that Jeff lay on one side of him, Thad the other, and Nick was laying on top of both him and Jeff. David asked, "Um, Good morning?"

A chorus of "Good morning, Davie" greeted him, and he heard a feminine voice in the mix. He raised his head and saw Emma sitting at the bottom of the bed. He looked at her, "Why do I have warm bodies all over me again?"

"Again?" Emma asked. David smiled, "Yesterday morning I had Jeff and Nick all over me, now I have all three of them?"

Emma shrugged. Thad piped up, "None of us wanted to let you be alone, so we all invaded your space around 3am. Dang, Davie, you sleep like the dead. Jeff accidentally kicked you, and you didn't even flinch."

David looked at Jeff, "Oh that explains the pain on my hip."

Jeff looked forlorn. "I am sorry, Davie."

David smiled at Jeff, "No worries, Jeffy."

David looked around, "hey, what do you guys say we get dressed and go see Tina and the babies?"

Everyone agreed with that. Emma looked worried, "I'm going to call her to see if she will take all four of you."

Emma left, and all the guys went and got dressed. They made their way to The Dalton Cross kitchen. Emma was heard saying, "Ok Tina, Thanks Hon. You take care."

They saw her put away a cell phone. Everyone looked at her with pleading faces, "She is still in the hospital, supposed to get out later tonight, so go see her."

She handed David a slip of paper explaining it was Tina's room number. David smiled at Emma. The four men caught a cab to the hospital.

At the hospital, Wes stood by Tina's bed as she hung up with Emma. "So they're coming?"

Tina nodded, "Wes, plan the party for tomorrow. I know you are doing this because you love David, but don't break his heart again. I love him and don't' want him hurt again, you hear me?"

Wes smiled at her, "Yes, Mama Bear."

She smirked at him, "I'll bring the babies to the party."

Mike smiled from his seat, "That would be fun to see. Hey, who's cooking?"

"Not David. I'm having it catered by another company. This is both yours and his party, don't want any of you lifting a finger. Now I gotta go before they get here. Thank you so much, Tina and Mike. And Did I say your children are gorgeous."

Tina nodded, "Thank you, Wes. See you tomorrow."

Wes hugged Tina, shook Mike's hand and left.

Within a hour, Tina's hospital room had more men than she thought possible. "Hi Davie, Thad, Nick, and Jeff. I'm glad you guys are here, Now tell me how last night went."

They regaled her with stories and the groping that happened. Tina pouted, "Nobody gropes me anymore."

Jeff smirked at her, "I will grope you, just say the word."

Nick laughed, "Tina, are you sure you want to give Blondie free reign? Your butt will never be safe again."

Mike laughed, "Her butt ain't safe from me. What's one more hand?"

Tina glared at the men, "Oh shut it. I'll take all the groping I can get. I'm a mama now. And damn it, I wanna be sexy!"

Everyone laughed. David went to where Mike sat opposite Jeff, and plopped himself on Mike's lap. "Mikey, can I have a hug?"

Mike wrapped his arms around David, "Still not talking to Wes?"

David shook his head, "I miss him. We barely interacted last night, and I really think I am in love with him and his stupid..."

Everyone looked at David in surprise. Nobody had heard him say he was in love before. Tina asked, "Does everyone want to see the twins?"

A chorus of "Yes!" filled the room. Tina's nurse came in, "Babies Time?"

Tina nodded and the nurse left. Within ten minutes, two adorable Asian babies were in the room, and Mike asked David to switch with him. David got up and Mike left the seat. David sat down, expecting Mike to sit on him, but Mike took baby David and put him in David's arms. Jeff was holding baby Elizabeth. David looked at the baby and gasped, "What a head of hair."

They spent three hours with the Changs and the babies, then Tina's doctor came in, saw all the men in the room, and remarked, "This is the first time I've seen this many men in a maternity room. Usually it's all women."

Tina looked at him, and pointed to David, "David is the godfather, the rest are uncles. I have a wide net of friends I consider family."

The doctor smiled at her, "that's good. Keep them. Now, I need the babies in the nursery, So if" he pointed to Nick and Jeff, "they would bring the twins to the nursery, everyone else go outside and I will check Tina."

Nick and Jeff nodded, Took the baby bassinets after David and Nick put the babies in, and followed a nurse to the nursery. The rest trooped out and stood around waiting. Mike smiled at David, "I'm glad you agreed to be godfather, Davie. We both know it was Tina's greatest wish."

David smiled at Mike, "I don't know if I will ever have kids, whether by adoption or surrogate, but if I do, I'm returning the favor."

Mike smiled, "Tina was going to do it even if you refused."

Everyone laughed. Nick and Jeff came back, looking confused. Thad explained and they laughed. The doctor came out, "She's fine. I'm signing the discharge papers after I check the twins. You guys can go in and help her get ready."

The guys all nodded and went back to Tina. An hour later, Tina's doctor came back to say everyone looked great and discharge papers were being taken cared of. He wished everyone luck and left. Soon, a nurse came in with a wheelchair. She smiled at everyone, "Ok, Time to take mama to get her babies then go home. Are we ready?"

Thad, Nick and Jeff grabbed bags and nodded. The nurse raised an eyebrow at David who was empty handed, Mike explained David was godfather and was carrying baby David. The nurse smiled, "So you named the baby after this cutie?"

Tina and Mike said in harmony, "Who else would we name our first son after?"

After everyone but the parents rolled their eyes, they all went to the nursery to pick up the babies. Once there, Tina was given Elizabeth and David was given his namesake. Then they all followed the nurse to the entrance of the hospital. Mike left to get the van, everyone made small talk while waiting. Within minutes, Mike was back and opened the van. Everyone saw 2 baby car seats locked in place. David went in, sat beside the blue car seat and put his namesake in. Mike took Elizabeth from Tina and put her in the pink car seat. Tina choose to sit with her daughter, allowing everyone else to choose their own seats. Once everyone was in and bags were put away, the nurse left. Mike closed up the van, started it and drove them to his home.

What followed was 4 hours of talking, taking care of the babies, and just being together. David thought he never had a better day.


	28. Chapter 28

That night, David and the other guys went back to David's apartment and sat around his bed talking. They soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Wes showed up at Hummels and went to his office to wait for Kurt and Blaine. He looked at his watch and saw it was only 7am. He sighed. He checked his list twice, checked his computer and phone twice each, and sighed again. "Wes, stop sighing. It will all go well, For the love of Finn."

Hearing Kurt's voice helped calm Wes nerves, seeing him and Blaine in person helped even more. He looked at them and smiled. "So glad you two are here. I'm a nervous wreck."

"Why? You've been planning this for 2 days. Today's the day. I, for one, don't want you heartbroken anymore." Blaine spoke up. Wes looked at Blaine, "Have I really been that bad?"

Blaine looked at Wes, "Remember me before Kurt and I got together?"

At Wes nod Blaine continued, "You're worse."

Wes pouted at Blaine. Kurt was nodding at Blaine. "Kurt, you agree with Blaine?"

Kurt smirked, "I saw Blaine acting like someone kicked his puppy a lot before he and I got together, I now understand why. You are giving off the same looks and I know why. So let's get this show started so I can get my normal Wes back."

"He will never be normal Wes again, Honey. David makes him swoon." Blaine blatantly said. Kurt groaned, "Did you have to burst my bubble, sweetie?"

Blaine nodded, "Sorry, Kurt."

Wes rolled his eyes, "Can't wait til I can be that sappy in front of you two."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Wes, Kurt just rolled his eyes. "OK Boys, let's stop fighting and get this party started."

Wes nodded. The men got ready and left Hummels.

"Rise and Shine, boys. It's time to greet the day!" Emma shouted, banging a wooden spoon on a cast iron pan. David shot out of bed. "Emma! You better not be damaging my favorite pan!"

"Then get your lazy butt out of bed, Snuggle Butt!" Emma shouted. Thad smirked, Nick snickered, but Jeff burst into full out laughter. "Snuggle Butt? Oh my god, I now have a new nickname for you, Davie! Thanks, Emma!"

The last part was shouted, and David groaned. Emma laughed. "Get dressed boys! We gotta be somewhere in 2 hours!"

All the guys got up, and went about getting ready. Soon, they all converged at the Dalton Cross kitchen, seeing how David's kitchen in his apartment was too small and didn't have a lot. He preferred the Cross kitchen and kept everything down there. After the group had coffee, Emma rushed them all out of the Cross and hailed cabs. The first cab she put Nick, Jeff and David in. She whispered to the driver where to go and handed him money. He nodded. The second cab, since David was not there, she and Thad got in and she told the driver. Thad looked at her curiously and she smirked at him, "It's a surprise. Don't worry It will be fun!"

Thad nodded, "Please tell me Wes planned this?"

Emma smiled at him, nodding.

Thad breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Emma. Soon, they were at the place, got out of the cab and saw David, Nick and Jeff standing there, confused. Emma smirked at them and started walking to a community center nearby. They made it to the doorway when David heard Tina call him, He turned around and saw her carrying the twins in car seats. He rushed over and took a hold of one of the car seats, relieving Tina of her burden. She smiled in thanks. He looked around, "Where's Mike?"

She groaned, "No idea. He left early and told me to be here. I'm like 10 minutes early."

"Emma rushed us to be here, no explanation." David told her.

"Hmm, conspiracy or setup?" Tina mused.

David shrugged, "We will find out."

He turned to walk her to the doorway and saw that everyone he came with had disappeared, "Where the hell did they go?"

Tina looked at him, "The guys and Emma? I saw them duck in while you were running to help me."

David shrugged, "Okay. How much longer do we have?"

Tina checked her watch, "2 minutes."

David looked down at the baby he was carrying. He saw it was Elizabeth, and smiled. "Hi sweetie." He says to the sleeping girl. She turns her head to his voice. Tina smiled at the sight.

"OK, let's go in. I don't want to leave the babies outside." She smiled. David looked at her, "Did you get doctors permission for them to be out? I know Doctors generally like babies to be home for a few weeks after birth."

Tina nodded, "The doctor told me it was fine. You sound just like me, he he."

David smirked at her. "I gotta watch out for my god kids, Belle."

She nodded in agreement. She looked at her watch, "We're now officially late, Davie Bear."

"Let's not keep them waiting."

They made sure they had a good grip on the car seats and walked into the center. A note was on the inside door. David took it and saw it was a message. He looked at Tina who looked perplexed. The note read _Follow the hearts._

David looked around and saw a path of hearts. He pointed them out to Tina. She smiled and they followed the hearts to another door. Another note was on the door. _ Come inside and hand off the babies._

They looked at each other, "Hand off the babies?"

Tina shrugged and opened the door, they entered to see Tina's mother and Father. She hugged them and they held out their hands for the newborns. David and Tina gave them the car seats. Tina's father pointed down another hallway. Tina looked at her children and murmured words of love. "I really don't want to leave them."

"Don't worry, Tina. You'll see them soon enough." Her mom smiled at her. Tina smiled at her mother, and nodded. She took David's hand and they walked down the hallway. David started humming the Twilight Zone theme song and Tina burst into laughter.

Wes stood outside the door that Tina and David were heading towards, he heard David's humming and clapped a hand over his mouth. When Tina started laughing, he laughed with her. Nick and Jeff stood nearby snickering quietly. Everyone listened to David's humming, trying to keep their laughter from being heard.

They soon stopped outside the door and saw a note. David looked at Tina, "OK, this gets weirder every step we take. But I get curiouser."

Tina smiled at him, "Yeah. Me too, Davie."

David took the note and opened it. _Read me out loud._

David looked at Tina with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged and David started reading, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good. A Harry Potter Reference? Really?"

Tina burst into laughter again. The doors slowly opened. David looked around and all he saw was darkness. A voice from inside called, "come in, young wizards."

David started humming the theme song again as he walked in. He could hear people laughing, "Sorry, but you people are scaring me!"

Tina laughed and dragged David with her as she got them further in. She saw a glowing x on the floor and walked the two of them to the x. "Davie, I love you, but calm down."

He had her hand in a vise grip, she could feel his nerves. They heard Thad speak up, "I think we should reveal to Davie before he breaks Tina's hand. I remember last time he was that nervous, my hand got so squeezed it broke."

Tina whimpered, " Let go of my hand, Davie."

The lights came on, and David looked around. Letting go of Tina's hand, he saw all his friends, old and new. He looked around to find Wes, but couldn't. Tina did spot Wes hiding and saw the fear he had in his face. She whispered to David, "Excuse me a minute?"

David nodded, holding his arms out to Jeff who was running toward him. Tina hurriedly walked toward Wes hiding place and peered at him. Nick saw her and followed. They congregated on Wes, He looked at them, "What?"

"Go talk to him." Tina said forcefully. Wes shook his head. Nick looked at him, "Why not, Wes?"

"What if he hates me?"

"He thinks you hate him." Nick replied sourly.

"I don't. Ask Blainers. He's listened to me enough since I met David."

"Then you need to talk to David. Thad, Jeff and I have listened to David just as much."

Wes looked into Nick's eyes and saw the sadness. He pulled Nick into a tight hug. "OK, But I have to sing the song first."

Nick looked at him strangely, Tina had a knowing look in her eyes. Nick saw the look, "You know what he's up to, Tina?"

She smirked at him. All of a sudden, she got a look on her face and ran off. They saw her run to her parents and take the newborn David. Both men got a knowing look when she wrapped a blanket around her chest. Wes heard David call to her, "You okay, Belle?"

Tina shouted back, "Yeah. Just feeding your god son."

David laughed. Mike groaned, "Tina!"

Jeff called out, "It's natural, Deal with it man!"

The room roared with laughter.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Song is _Bewitched, _The Frank Sinatra Version. With minor change to make it male. Songs mentioned incude the artist, the only song I allowed was Bewitched because I've skipped songs for a few chapters.

A stage was set up on one side of the room, and David saw various friends on instruments. It surprised him to see Finn on drums, Blaine on the keyboard, Puck and Artie had guitars. Puck walked to a mike that stood nearby. "David and Tina, We have a few songs for you guys. The first one is for Tina.

They proceeded to sing Willie Nelson's _Mama Don't let your babies grow up to be Cowboys._ Tina smiled at them. When they finished the song, Tina blew them kisses. They all smiled at her. Blaine looked at Mike and David, "We have a song for Mike and David. Ready to listen guys?"

Mike and David looked surprised. Tina smiled and went to the stage, having finished with her son's needs moments prior. Blaine handed her a mike, and She sang _Butterfly Kisses _by Bob Carlisle. Both men had tears in their eyes and rushed to the stage to hug Tina. She looked around, " I know it's traditionally sung by a guy, but I had to. And Daddy, I love you."

Tina blew a kiss to her father, who had a hand over his heart and blew one back. Mercedes and Rachel came up to David. Rachel put a chair near him, and pointed him to the chair. Mercedes gave Rachel a scarf and held up another one. "Davie, Sit down."

David did as asked, and saw the girls each grab one of his arms, which were tied behind him. Rachel looked at him, "Can you get out, Davie?"

He tested the knots and shook his head. Mercedes stood behind him and covered his eyes with another scarf. "See anything, Davie?"

Another shake of the head, and Mercedes flashed a thumbs up to Wes. Wes sighed to himself and walked to the stage. He saw smiles and thumbs up from everyone. He smiled and stood in front of the mike.

With a nod to Finn, he started singing

_he's a fool and don't I know it  
But a fool can have his charms  
I'm in love and don't I show it  
Like a babe in arms_

_Love's the same old sad sensation_  
_Lately I've not slept a wink_  
_Since this half-pint imitation_  
_Put me on the blink_

_I'm wild again, beguiled again_  
_A simpering, whimpering child again_  
_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I_

_Couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep_  
_Love came and told me I shouldn't sleep_  
_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I_

_I lost my heart, but what of it_  
_he is cold, I agree_  
_he can laugh, but I love it_  
_Although the laugh's on me_

_I'll sing to him, bring spring to him_  
_And long for the day when I'll cling to him_  
_Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I_

As Wes started singing, David gasped. Mercedes and Rachel smirked. Throughout the song, David had tears in his eyes, hidden by the scarf. He listened to the song and his mind was whirling in his mind. When Wes finished the song, David pulled against the scarfs holding his hands. He heard footsteps coming toward him. The smell that had haunted him since the day at the market engulfed him.

Wes dropped to his knees in front of David. After a moment's hesitation, he put his hands on David's knees. David struggled against the bonds once more. Looking at Mercedes, Wes nodded. She untied the scarf holding his hands behind him. Everyone watched in surprise as David's hands moved to grasp Wes' hands. It surprised everyone even more when those same hands moved to cup Wes face. Wes was most surprised when David pulled him closer and kissed him hard. Gasps were heard all over the room. Thad looked on in shock. None of David's friends had ever seen David display any kind of physical affection other than hugs unless he knew you well.

Wes broke the kiss, making David whine. Wes giggled. He took the scarf from David's eyes. David blinked and Wes saw the tears. He brushed a thumb over David's cheek and whispered, "Hi baby."

David smiled at him, "Hi."

Wes looked at him and spoke louder, "Baby, You are the sweetest man I've ever met. I'm sorry I was so stupid. I just didn't know what to do. But I know I want you. I just need a second chance."

David looked at Wes with mischief sparkling in his eyes, "You're so dense, you might need a fourth and a fifth."

Wes smiled at him, "I'll take what I can get. I love you, baby."

David looked at him, "I sure hope so, because I love you."

Wes grinned at him. They heard Mercedes singing Faith Hill's _Let's Make Love. _ They looked at her and she gave them a smirk. Wes stood up and held out his hands. David took them and stood. Rachel grabbed the chair and left the floor. Tina came up, baby David in her arms. Mike was behind her with their daughter. Tina looked at Wes, "Wesley, did I ever tell you this little guy's middle name?"

Wes shook his head. David grinned at Tina. She nodded at him. David whispered in Wes ear. Wes looked at Tina in surprise. She nodded at him. Wes leaned over and gave Tina a loud smacking kiss that made both David and Mike go "HEY!"

"It was a thank you. I didn't have words!" Wes defended himself. Tina looked at David, "Davie Bear, I can see why you love this guy. He kisses good."

Wes blushed, Mike glared, David laughed and kissed Wes again. Drawing away, He looked at Mike, "Mikey, I doubt Wes and Tina will be anything more than friends. There is no way I'm giving him up."

Mike relaxed. Wes smiled and looked at everyone else yelling, "OK. Let's partay! We got births to celebrate!"

Cheers filled the room. Wes slid his arms around David's waist, "Let's dance and then get you some food. Emma said she rushed you guys without breakfast."

David grinned and nodded. They danced through Mercedes song and then left the floor. As they walked up to the buffet table, Kurt and Blaine intercepted them, "Hi, Wes and David. Glad you two worked it out. Now, Wes, you are getting tomorrow off. Use it wisely."

Kurt looked between Wes and David, an eyebrow raised. David smirked at Kurt, "Do you want details?"

Kurt shook his head, "Not unless you want me slapping you, David."

Blaine laughed, "Or you want them giving you ideas." With that he ran off, his boyfriend chasing and yelling after him.

Wes and David laughed and spent the day partying with their friends. After the party, Wes suggested he and David go to his apartment, since they had heard Thad, Nick and Jeff making plans for that night at David's home. David readily agreed. Once the party was over, the two grabbed a cab before they were caught by anybody and left. Wes had explained he hired a cleaning crew that would be there, and he had told everyone not to clean up. Ten minutes after they left, their phones went off and they looked at the screens together, seeing everyone wanting to know where they were. They both laughed and David wrote a text that proclaimed "none of your business". Wes liked that and used the same line.

They soon arrived at Wes place and went in. Wes sat at the couch and looked at David, smiling. David moved to stand in front of Wes. He smiled and straddled Wes. Wes smiled at him, "You know, David. I think you captivated me that first day at the market."

"You mean when I had my hands up your pants?"

Wes laughed and leaned up to kiss David briefly.

David smirked at him, "You're awesome, how did I get lucky to find you?"

Wes looked at him, "Nah, Baby. I'm the lucky one.

David smiled at Wes. He stood up and held out his hand. Wes took it and let David pull him up. A raise of Wes eyebrow formed a grin on David's face and Wes led them to his room, shutting the door behind them.

AN: This is the last of the story, Up next is the epilogue. I just wanted to say I heard about Cory Monteith's death yesterday and am very saddened by this news. My prayers go out to his family, Lea and the Glee family. He will be missed.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: I scraped the original epilogue. It just didn't sit with me, so this is it's replacement. Thank you for reading, IF you want to leave reviews even though this is the end, Feel free. I'll start my next story in the near future.

One year later...

Wes smiled as he and Finn got out of the cab in front of the Dalton Cross. Grabbing their suitcases, he paid the driver and looked around. He slipped a hand inside the front pocket of his suitcase and pulled out a small black box. Straightening, He slid the box into his suit pocket. He couldn't help the grin that took over his face. Neither could Finn. Checking the time, he smirked. By previous agreement, Finn stayed outside. Walking into the Dalton Cross, Wes smiled at Nick and Emma, their heads together. Emma looked up and saw him, poked Nick. Nick looked up and saw him, smiled and came around the bar to hug Wes.

Emma blew him a kiss and smiled. Gasps erupted from the dining area. Wes looked around and saw all his friends. He smiled at them, and started making the rounds. He went to where Rachel, Finn Jr, Blaine and Kurt were sitting. "Hey, this looks cozy."

Finn Jr looked up at Wes and blew a raspberry. Wes snickered. Rachel smiled at him, but he could see the tears. Kurt looked better than he had when Wes left, but not by much. Blaine was the same, a little worse for the wear. Wes smiled at them, knowing they all missed the tall, lanky Finn that was now overseas in France, building the next _Kurt _restaurant. Wes smiled at them. He pointed to Rachel and Kurt. They looked at him questioningly. He then pointed outside, "Go. I've got a surprise for you two."

They both started walking outside and Wes held up a hand with 5 fingers. He slowly ticked each finger off, then pointed to the door. Everyone in the dining room heard Rachel scream, then Kurt screeched, "FINN!"

Wes looked around, everyone had big grins on their faces. He took a bow, "You're welcome. Hope those two haven't moped to death?"

Mercedes looked at him, "Like they lost their puppy."

Blaine nodded in agreement. They heard the front door open, and everyone smiled as Finn came in, an arm around Rachel's waist and his other hand firmly in his brother's. Little Finn saw his daddy and made grabby hands. Finn let go of his wife and brother, picked up his son and kissed the little boy's forehead. Rachel and Kurt went back to the table, Finn right behind them. Rachel looked at Wes, "Thank you."

Wes smiled at her. He moved to Tina's table. "Hi Tina, Mike, Munchkins."

The twins looked up at him and laughed. They blew him kisses. Wes bent over to kiss the twins foreheads, then Tina's cheek. He turned to Mike, who had stood up. They shared a hug. "I missed you guys."

"Dude, you'll never miss anybody more than David, We all know that!" Mike chuckled. Wes smiled. "Where is David?"

Mike pointed to the kitchen. Wes nodded and continued to make the rounds of his friends. He finished and went to see Emma. While talking to her, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed his ass, making him jump.

Nick glared behind Wes. Wes rolled his eyes, "Hello Jeff. What have I told you about that?"

"Only do it if David's in the room and I have his express permission." Jeff responded in a sulky voice. Wes turned around and held out his arms, "Okay, You can have a hug."

Jeff smiled widely and hugged Wes. Nick smirked, "Sometimes, I wonder why I married such an exhibitionist. He's groped Tina four times since she got here."

Wes looked at Tina, who nodded. Wes smirked at her, "Regretting giving him free reign of your butt, Tina?"

She smirked at him, "Sometimes."

Mike rolled his eyes, "At least he's married, so I'm not that worried."

Jeff pouted, "I'd grope you, Mike. But you threatened to cut off my hands the only time I did it."

Mike laughed. Wes stared at Mike, "That's why he never touches you?"

Mike nodded, "Never underestimate the power of a good threat, Wes."

"Or my fear of Asian revenge," Jeff shifted his eyes between Wes and Mike. Wes smirked at Jeff, "But I let you grope me with David's permission, Jeffy!"

"I know, Wessy. That's why I always ask his permission! I had permission to give you a welcome back grope!" Jeff stuck his tongue out at Wes. Wes looked at Nick, who nodded.

Thad came out of the kitchen, saw Finn and Wes and smiled. "Welcome back, gentlemen. Finn, your usual?"

Finn nodded. Thad then looked at Wes, "Sneak attack?"

Wes smirked at Thad. He then ran to the left side door to the kitchen, putting himself against the wall next to it. Finn looked at him, and pointed to the bar. Wes nodded. Finn ran to the bar and ducked behind it. Everyone snickered. Thad went back to the kitchen. He looked at David, "Hey Davie, Want to greet the guests for a bit? You can take Artie's meal to him."

David happily agreed and picked up Artie's plate. He took his traditional way out, right past Wes without seeing him. As he walked to where Artie was sitting, Wes was sneaking behind him. David's nose twitched. He knew that smell. He placed the food in front of Artie, wished him a good meal and walked over to Kurt's table. Everyone watched Wes follow him, and Blaine could see that David had an idea. David raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who twitched his nose. David said loudly, "I need to get something from my apartment, I'll be right back."

He left through the kitchen. Wes snuck back to his starting point, pouting. Kurt laughed, "This is like watching a spy movie."

Wes glared at Kurt. David came out of the kitchen a minute later, grinning. He held three large bags. Blue, pink and green bags to be specific. He walked over to Rachel's table, and handed Rachel the green bag, winking at her. Then he went to Tina and mike, handing Tina the pink and Mike the blue. They looked in the bags and laughed. Wes snuck up behind David and put his arms near David's waist. One of David's hands went into the pocket of his pants. He looked at Blaine, who twitched his nose again. The hand went behind him, and Wes looked down. In David's hand was a note. Wes read it, _Sneaking up on me rarely works, baby._

Wes huffed, and David laughed. Turning around, he smiled at his boyfriend. "Baby, I always recognize you by your smell."

Wes grumbled, but pulled him into a kiss. Everyone laughed. Blaine smirked, "I knew you couldn't fool Davie for long, Wes."

"Oh Shut it, Blaine." Wes growled. David laughed and kissed Wes again. "And I saw Finn while I was in the kitchen, so get out of the bar!"

Finn got up from where he sat and went back to his family. Wes looked at his boyfriend and smiled, "Have I told you lately I love you?"

David pretended to think about it. "Not in a few weeks."

Wes smirked. "I love you, baby."

David kissed his nose, "Love you too."

They heard feminine gushing. David muttered, "Oh shut up."

Wes looked around, and smiled. "David, I know we've been together for over a year now. We had problems in the beginning, but we've come out stronger. We met because of a crab, fell in love over a series of crazy events. I acted like the world's biggest idiot, and it created havoc I'm sure all our friends hated."

Everyone nodded and murmured agreement. Wes rolled his eyes and continued. "We broke up because I was an idiot, but we got back together, after I apologized for my stupidity. I did that, right?"

Everyone in the restaurant chorused, "YES!"

David laughed, then looked back at Wes who continued, "You've been my everything for the last year, and honestly, the day I met you, Sorry Trent, was the day you stole my heart."

Trent shrugged, "I got Thad out of the deal, no biggie."

The three men laughed. Thad came out of the kitchen, "What?"

Trent smiled at him, "Nothing, sweetie. Just Wes being his stupid self."

Thad shrugged.

Wes smirked, "Can I finish my speech before anybody else interrupts?"

He glared around the restaurant. Everyone mimed zipping lips. Wes continued, "I don't want to take my heart back, baby. So I'm asking in front of our family, and everyone that matters to both of us, Would you keep my heart forever and marry me?"

Wes held out a platinum ring with a blue sapphire sunk into it. David stared at Wes, and then the ring. He could not move. Tina smirked knowingly, and got up, walked over to David. She smiled at Wes and slid her hand into David's apron pocket. When her hand came out, a small black box was in it. She put the box in David's hand. He looked down, and looked at her. Wes looked at the box as David slowly opened it. Inside was a matching ring, only with an emerald instead of a sapphire. Tina raised an eyebrow at Wes, and went back to her table. David shook himself and looked at Wes. "Wes, I had a speech similar to yours prepared, only without so many idiots in it."

Wes snickered. David continued, "So it's only fitting I say this one line in my speech. Will you keep my heart forever too?"

Wes looked at David, "I will guard your heart all the days of my life."

Everyone cheered as they put the rings on each other. Kurt looked at them, "I have a question for you two. What's with the colors?"

David smiled at Kurt, "We each have a color we wear like a good luck charm. I've always worn blue because it's the family color. Wes has always wore green because it's his family's good luck color."

Kurt looked at the two men and nodded, "Makes sense. Now, Let's break out the champagne!"

Nick and Jeff each held up a champagne bottle and opened it. They served all the adults champagne, the kids got apple juice. A toast was made.

Tina looked at David, "I call Matron of Honor!"

David raised an eyebrow, "Um, Belle? No Brides here, remember?"

She thought about it, "Best woman then?"

"You've always been that, Honey!" David smirked at her.

Wes laughed at them, pulled David closer and kissed him passionately, "I'm pretty sure I got the best man in the world."

Fin.


End file.
